Sad Endings, Different Beginings
by ServantofShadows
Summary: When Harry discovers he is immortal, the fact that he is alone in the world seems to weight his soul down. Now he thinks he ha found a way to be free of this curse, but will he take it? Slash LegolasxHarry. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Sad Endings and Unknown Beginnings**

**By Servant of the Shadows**

**Chapter One**

_Memories//Diary Entries_

_Parseltongue//Dragonspeak_

_**Author Notes**_

_**Thoughts**_

_**Warnings: **_Slash, mentions of gore, violence, Mpreg(MAYBE), OOC, AU, crossover, total disregard of HBP and DH, insanity, insanity and a tendency of irregular updates… Think I got them all…

~*~*~*~

_Darkness was all he could see for several moments before it all exploded into a cataclysm of destruction. The sounds were faded and his view was blurry, but it was enough to be able to see the body parts fly across the sky, red droplets forming arcs that cut through the evening sky._

_Morning had faded into noon long ago, noon had faded into evening and evening had faded into night; and yet the fighting had yet to be over. Red and green here, blue and purple there, almost like a rainbow grazing the late hours of the night._

_The feeling in his right arm had long ago numbed and blood spilled from the cut he had received from his lover, before he had smashed his head into the ground with a well placed reducto. Humorless laughter spilled from his mouth as he remembered the nights he had spent with him. _

"_They said I had an affinity to dragons, lately I'm also realizing I end up killing them" he whispered to himself in a fit of insanity as he moved across the empty sea of grass and bodies. Faces of those he knew passing by as he stepped forth, towards the coward who had taught him so much in the last few years. _

_The laughter had yet to stop, and the pain had yet to appear. His glasses were long ago lost and his clothes were little more than rags. His scarred body was no longer that of an underfed brat who complained about his potions professor, but none of it mattered anymore for he was certain he was going to die tonight._

_All the hours of lessons he had received were now going to be lost along with half the wizarding population. French, Latin, Spanish, Dark Arts, advanced Transfiguration… the list grew and piled at his feet…_

_Before the first death of a friend, the death toll had only been a number to accompany a fake hurt. Now memories, feelings and righteous anger that consumed his whole being came along with the sight of their pale faces, their eyes unseeing. He still remembered Ginny's death, the last Weasley who lived, his last link to his two dearest best friends. _

_The decimated corpses that surrounded Hogwart's seemed to take the face of each person he had loved. Ginny was to his far left and Hermione to his right, in front of him lay Remus clutching Tonk's pregnant corpse. His laughter rose as he came upon Draco's corpse, he still remembered how he had cried out for mercy as the curse transformed his head in the work of art that now covered the stairs of the castle. _

"_How do you like the taste of betrayal, Draco dearest?" He cooed as he watched the headless mess. An insane smirk danced across his face as he stepped forward and over his body. "Watch the head" _

_The last remaining member of the order had fallen if the new sounds were anything to go by. The cheers rose among the Death Eaters as a wave of relief, before it was all stopped by Voldemort himself._

"_Bring me the boy." He hissed, his voice taking a sadistic hint as he watched his followers pale in the realization that they just had claimed an early victory._

_The utter silence of the bloodied Great Hall was broken by the laughter that came from the disheveled figure that stood between the wooden doors._

"_You asked for me?" he crackled as coughs started to wrack his frame, blood came along with it. "Then why don't you come yourself, or are you that useless without your followers?" He added weakly as blood dribbled down his chin._

_Voldemort sneered from his place in the middle of the room. "You dare mock me in the state you are in? Surely you realized you are about to die?"_

"_I died long ago, Tom, by reasons you will never understand. Although I do give you credit in my defeat of you, after all it was you who made me stronger. There is no good or evil, indeed." The seventeen year old Harry Potter replied as he raised his wand and cast the last spell of the war._

"_Avada Kadavra" _

The stillness of the summer air that surrounded the Potter Manor was broken by the piercing scream that was emitted from the master bedroom, past many walls and stairs and portraits and behind the black wooden door.

Inside, lying on a bed big enough to be used by several couples and scrambled across dark sheets and thousands of pillows was a panting Harry Potter. His muscled chest was flying upwards and downwards in a familiar rhythm that soothed his troubled mind, his emerald eyes open wide in fright.

The vestiges of his memory were still imprinted deeply inside his clouded conciseness, but years of experience had soon made this rude awakening into a normal morning routine. The laughter that followed the scream had nothing but insanity inside it, but this seemed to be normal as the house elves ignored their deranged master and continued in their preparations for the day.

Breakfast on his bed and dinner by the fire place, the bottle of Firewhiskey always beside him… Yes, today was to be a normal day.

~*~*~*

Once dressed in a black robe, Harry scrambled out of the room in search for the one need his house elves denied him. Cigarettes… they were a vice, he knew, but it did not matter to a person who could not die from lung cancer. Or die at all if it truly came down to it…

Taking a deep breath to settle his wandering mind, he stepped across the last door frame and into the mid morning outside world. His black clad form a sharp contrast to the chipper day, but his mind seemed not to care as he passed across the neatly trimmed front yard.

He took one last look over his shoulder to glance at Potter Manor in all its glory, its soft golden wood basking in the sunlight. The gemmed hoops that pierced his left ear clinked together as he turned towards the outer wards once more. Diamond and Emerald representing Slytherin, Ruby and Topaz representing Gryffindor… the houses of his two personalities.

With the taste of nicotine in the tip of his tongue and more than half his Gryffindor courage gathered, he stepped through the wards that protected him from all the chaos that lay rest at the outskirts of his home.

The first thing he registered was the flashes, the second thing he recognized were the franticly yelled questions and lastly was the feeling of being smashed against a sea of bodies. Flashbacks danced across the edge of his mind as his lips parted to emit the crazy laughter that seemed to be omnipresent in his life.

Fingers dug into his scalp and with belated notice he realized they were his own. The sudden silence and the eerie quiet was the only thing that alerted him of his current solitude, or for a better word, his retreat inside his mind. He knew the reporters were still surrounding him and that more pictures were taken to be posted in the rag called The Daily Prophet, but as of now he was in his sanctuary somewhere they could not reach…

The feeling of being squeezed through a small rubber tube gripped him and as the sound was drowned out for a few seconds. He continued laughing.

~*~*~*~

Stepping out of the muggle grocery store, Harry pulled out the newly bought package of cigarettes and quickly placed one on his lips. The cancer stick was resting over his lips when he started to notice his current location.

"Somewhere east and closer to the sea than I thought, Liverpool maybe?" he talked to himself, the half lit smoke dancing over his lips as the words flowed past them. "Meh, doesn't really matter…" he added with a shrug, taking a deep drag.

"You should stop that" said a well known voice to his left, and Harry didn't even miss a beat as his wand flew out of its holster. "It will end up killing you." Added Draco Malfoy.

"Well, betraying me worked just as well for you didn't it?" He replied as he placed the wand back in its holster. "But then again that Reducto might've done it"

Draco just pouted, and even if Harry couldn't see it he was sure he was pouting. "Speaking of that, why can't you stay dead and give me some inner peace, knowing you are rotting somewhere in the deepest pools of hell?"

"Where would be the fun in that? Besides I've already apologized plenty for killing the red head, faking to be in love with you and being Voldemort's fuck toy. Did I miss anything?" He said nonchalantly as if only commenting on the weather. His perfectly solid hands dancing around him as if to prove the point he had just stated.

Harry sighed in annoyance. "Of all the people who died, it just had to be you did it? Fate had to be a stuck up bitch and damn me to your never ending company. I'm just glad it will hopefully end today."

"You enjoyed my company well enough if your words were anything to go by on the nights we spent together." Draco replied saucily while wiggling his platinum eyebrows. Harry's response was to ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Mommy why is that man speaking to himself and wearing a dress?" stage whispered a little girl from behind the wizard. Her wide brown eyes were filled with curiosity while her small hand was clutching a woman's flower patterned dress.

"Pay him no mind, dear." The woman whispered as she pulled her daughter along and away from Harry. The avoided person merely laughed and threw the cigarette to the floor, his feet smashing it to the ground.

Looking towards the sky and doing everything in his power to ignore the depressing feeling that swelled inside his chest at the reminder that little girl had given him in such a fine morning. He truly was insane. Who would've thought the savior of the wizarding world was schizophrenic?

The dark clouds that gathered in the horizon seemed to reflect the world inside his mind and with a small nostalgic smile he disapparated, not minding one second the fact that he was in plain view of muggles.

~*~*~*~

Once he was safely inside the house and far away from the grabby hands and dizzying flashes, he came to realize that the door he was currently resting against was the inside of his office. The reason for the overflowing stacks of papers and the film of dust that covered every available surface was due to the banishment of any other living creature inside this room. Of course that counted the house elves as well.

He had learned the mistake of trusting or belittling a magical creature before, and said mistake resulted in the death of his godfather. Kreacher, the little mongrel, had not lived to see the start of the war. Harry had personally made sure of it by sending the house elves' head to Narcissa Malfoy on Christmas morning.

Taking a step forward Harry approached the desk and threw himself over the empty seat. The cloud of dust that was released did not disturb Harry as he had already expected it to be so, after all, the place had not housed anyone during many months following his discovery inside this very room.

Casting aside the yellowed parchment and clutching all his research as if his life depended on the tome of parchment in his hands. Directly in front of him was the compilation of all the information he could get his hands on concerning the Philosophers Stone.

The worst part about finding out he was immortal after the destruction of everything he lived for was the fact that Dumbledore had know all along. The task of protecting said stone in the first year of magical school had not been all about not letting Voldemort get hold of it, because heavens knew he would've never been able to get past Dumbledore's test, it had been about Harry holding the stone with his bare hand.

His barely legible scribbles were blurred by the tears he had shed at the discovery. They had not been tears of happiness or sadness or relief or amazement… They had been tears of anger at the fact that he was to live forever no matter what. Jumping out of a twenty story building, strapping himself to a muggle anchor, shooting himself in the head. Nothing had destroyed him and released his soul; he had just awoken days, weeks or months later in perfect state. And he could not hate life more…

_Who would have thought that the key to using the Philosophers' Stone lay in getting pieces of the stone inside your bloodstream? Well I certainly would've never thought it, but apparently Dumbledore had known the effects that it would cause in a human body as the blood became one with the stone, making it the perfect serum to immortality. The shards that had dug into my palm as I fought Voldemort that night had not been removed, causing the effect that had cursed me with immortality. _

_What is immortality? Living long enough to see the world change, to witness the human race evolve or perhaps being forever young? For me, I had only even wanted one thing and immortality was not it… Fate has tricked me once more into believing I had finally fulfilled my role in life and that I would've finally reached a place of peace, where I would meet my parents and live in a state of eternal happiness._

_That is immortality for me, not some illusion of never dying and never ageing. Death has escaped my grasp and I am to forever wander the land and watch as centuries change and be forever alone. Where is the greatness in that?_

…

_Today, while I was brooding on the death of my Godfather I came to a conclusion to the only way I could die. I still have much research to make, but I am positive that Fate has had some pity on me and soon I will be free of this hellish nightmare which I had thought I could not escape._

_The Death Gate was aptly named as it was once used as a execution grounds, it has already been proven by all possible methods that life inside the gate cannot survive and even those beings that belong to the afterlife have not escaped the death sentence that crossing the gate has spelled out since its discovery inside Stonehenge's inner circle. Not one dementor, vampire or ghost has come back once they have touched the silvery veil and I have a new found hope that I may yet escape the confines of my body. _

A genuine smile spread across Harry's face as he re-read his notes and anticipation seared through his veins as he realized today was the day he was to finally test out his theory. July 31st…

~*~*~*~

As night fell around the Manor, life inside it was nothing but dark or calm. The house elves that had predicted a normal day had received a surprise when their master had appeared inside the kitchen with a smile in his face and a full bottle of firewhiskey at his side. Plates had fallen and yells had emitted from their mouths, but Harry had not been deterred.

"Arrange the Manor as I had told you to do many months back, leave nothing behind that may be a hazard to a small child." He said as he planned inside his mind the future of his Manor.

Many months back Harry had had the idea of filling in the empty 73 bedrooms that were present inside the Potter Manor. The only sane conclusion he had reached, apart from making it a zoo, was to make it an orphanage using all the available funds inside the Potter and Black Vaults. To say it was enough for the rest of the country to live fitfully was an understatement, but it had never meant anything to Harry. They were just numbers after all…

The idea had been spurred from his own thoughts of his childhood, the abuse he had suffered from all the muggles and once he was introduced to the wizarding world how he had been manipulated and deceived. He did not wish that fate on any of the other children and it might just be wistful thinking, but if many of the children grew up together before going to Hogwarts the house rivalry may just be bearable. Besides many of the casualties in the war had left children in their wake…

"Sir, the rooms are ready. Six beds per room and the Ball Room has been made into a Dining Room, the forbidden books inside the library have been locked away inside you study and all the cursed objects you placed across the Manor have been removed. The pantry had been filled to the brim and every bathroom has been cleaned and equipped with all the toiletries." The chief house elf narrated as he awaited the approval from his master.

At Harry's absentminded nod the house elf beamed. "The pool has also been filled with the weird, plastic, muggle floatable things you ordered months back. The playground has been placed in the grounds. The Manor is ready for the guests."

Harry just continued smiling.

~*~*~*~

Apparating to the only place Harry had deemed safe after the war, he walked through the small gateway and towards the door. Once he knocked three consecutive times he waited with bated breath, he had never come unannounced before.

The door creaked open slowly, almost as if to delay the upcoming conversation and the person who was revealed brought a sigh of relief to his lips. Madam Pomphrey stood in the doorway, her silver hair disheveled and already donned in her night clothes.

Once her kind brown eyes rested upon him they softened with sadness. "Is it time already?"She asked her voice filled with anguish. At Harry's nod, she stepped back and transfigured her nightwear into the neutral white robes that she had always worn.

"Then we better go" she said as she locked her house down. Harry nodded and walked forward and once he crossed the small gateway he felt the wards surround the house. Madame Pomphrey came to stand next to him seconds after and with a small sigh she clutched his arm.

"Happy birthday, dear" She whispered before she was pulled along in side-apparition.

~*~*~*~*

The Pediatric Ward inside St. Mungos had never been so full before and as the collective cries of the children filled the whole hospital, the head Medi-Wizard had no idea what to do. After the war had ended several years back the number of orphans had increased by 70% and seeing as the law that prevented children from being placed in muggle orphanages had been passed said orphans were of varying ages.

The funds within the hospital were going down and before long the hospital would be bankrupt; and for that reason alone was why Harry Potter was now signing the 130 pages that gave him authority over all the orphans that could be traced back to the war.

Madame Pomphrey had had to do little to convince the Head Medi-Wizard to pass custody to Harry and her, so without delay several of the interns and nurses were busy ferrying the children from the ward to the Entrance Hall inside Potter Manor, where the children were separated depending on their ages. Clothes, food, background information and education were to be provided to those that were taken under his wing and with the ever present smile on his face he continued to sign.

Not once did they ask why he hadn't aged a day when it had been more than four years after Voldemort's defeat.

~*~*~*~*~

"The children are all inside and asleep. Their custody and both Vaults have been written down in my will. All that is left for me is to die." Harry said as he stood in the empty grounds outside the children filled Manor, Madame Pomphrey stood by his side with a woolen blanket wrapped around her frail body. The tears were already streaming across her cheeks. "The last hour is nearby. My death day will soon be over; it is time for me to leave…"

"May the fates grant you peace in you last journey, and May you find your eternal place." She whispered as she watched him walk towards the great gates that protected the Manor.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry stood before the Veil that had starred in his dreams more times than he dared count and he could not understand why he had feared it so. Death was a natural circumstance in life, and the fact that he couldn't experience it was something that set him apart from the rest of the human race, making him a freak.

It was funny how his Uncle had always been right, not by the reasons he had thought but by the sentiment behind the word. The laughter started once more as he witnessed as his Godfather sped towards the Gate again and again, like a macabre movie.

"You know if you continue laughing someone might think you are crazy." whispered his late lover as he took a step forward.

"Good bye Draco" Harry whispered back as he leaned forward. A calm smile on his face as his body leaned into the veil, swallowing it inside its inky and unknown depths.

**Phew, plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! But if you like it, click on the button that's beneath this useless AN and expect a post soon(ish…)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad Endings and Unknown Beginnings**

**By Servant of the Shadows**

**Chapter Two**

_Memories//Diary Entries_

_Parseltongue//Dragonspeak_

_**Author Notes**_

_**Thoughts**_

_**Warnings: **_Slash, mentions of gore, violence, Mpreg(MAYBE), OOC, AU, crossover, total disregard of HBP and DH, insanity, insanity and a tendency of irregular updates… Think I got them all…

~*~*~*~*~

Aside from the feeling of a bucket filled with iced water dumped over his head, everything else had gone numb by the time he realized he was already inside the Gate. The missing prophesized pain and the fact that he had retained his consciousness seemed to astound Harry as he became aware that he was surrounded by nothing.

If this was truly the afterlife, he was not sure what he was going to be entertained enough to be able to endure it… Wasn't this supposed to be the great happiness that he had longed for so many moons? Could this be the after effects of the Philosopher's Stone?

As things appeared his guess would have to be that he was stuck inside a limbo between life and death and time seemed to be forever present, but he could not for the life of him guess how many hours, seconds, days or months had passed in this state.

He could not feel his body and he could not see a thing. If this was truly his fate, he would've been more useful helping the newly (to him) founded orphanage, Emerald Lily. His mind wandered across the expansive memories that he possessed and before long his worries about time were all but forgotten…

~*~*~*~

_Taking a deep breath I counted to ten inside my mind. It would do me no good if I could not concentrate when the time came and it wasn't like my life depended on this test… I believe. I could already hear master complaining about my lack of accent, but in my opinion I was doing fairly well. It had only been a month since he had taken (kidnapped) me from the Dursley's and it was truly a welcomed change since I could do more than just stare at the ceiling._

_My mind stopped frozen in its tracks as a small forced cough came from before me. I jumped a foot in the air as I realized that Master, as he had deemed me to call him, was already sitting in the assigned chair. Now all I needed to do was narrate my first year in Hogwarts… in Spanish._

"_Buenas," I started out, my tongue stumbling over the word. __"Mi nombre es Harry Potter y les voy a contar sobre mi primera vista de Hogwarts. Esta ocurrió cuando el medio-gigante Hagrid me dirigió a mí y a el resto de los de primer año a los pequeños barcos, que en ese momento estaba seguro que no iban a llegar a su destinación, con dos alumnos más." __I stopped shortly to take a deep breath and to sneak a glance to the middle-aged man before me, unluckily his face showed nothing._

"_Estábamos sentados, yo con Hermione y Ron a mi lado, cuando los barcos se empezaron a mover solos. El susto del movimiento repentino me asusto y casi me caigo del barco si no hubiera sido por Ron. Todavía estaba recuperando mi aliento cuando el castillo masivo apareció delante de mí en toda su gloria." __I reminisced the moment with a small smile, never before had I seen something so great._

"_Sus torres masivas parecían desaparecer dentro del cielo y las millones de ventanas emitían luces que parecían ser hadas en la distancia…" _

_Here I was stopped by Master as he clapped a smile on his own face. "You have done superbly. It appears languages are your forte, you could still improve much and your accent is still present, but with practice I would confuse you as a native. With a well placed glamour of course… Which brings us to our next subject to learn…"_

_  
_~*~*~*~*~

"_You have to concentrate!" I heard the yell from far away, even if Master was standing before me. "Clear your mind or you shall never learn to protect it. Do not loiter in the dark corners that you wish to cover, it will only make them obvious attack points!"_

_I don't recall thinking about nodding my head, but by the movement around me I guessed I was. It was far from the first attack I received from Master, but this one had been brutal. Ripping the memory of Sirius falling through the veil had not been something I appreciated and in my haste to get him out of my mind I had weakened the shields I had worked to build in the last several weeks. This gave him the opening to shatter them completely, leaving nothing behind. My mind was crushed along with the shields in a shower of memories…_

~*~*~*~*~

_Stealth had always been one of my strong points, but I had never guessed in my wildest daydreams that I would have had enough of it to become an assassin. Apparently, Master believed I did have the potential, which brings me to my current circumstance. Decked in all black and dark green and crouching among the bushes, holding my breath in the desperation to not be heard. _

_The patrol guard was padding back and forth in no real attempt to spot an invader, but it only served as an aid in my mission. Sure, it was a mission I hated almost as much as the thought of Ginny kissing me, but it had to be done. Shuddering at the thought, I dared take a look at the guards' current position._

_The first rule of assassination preached by Master came to mind; "if you have a bigger target to eliminate, do not spill the underlings' blood. They are just bound to be found by the next guard on shift and alert them of the breach"._

_So taking the advice to heart I took one of the potions in my belt and dipped the tip of dart inside the pale substance. The bamboo pipe rest at my lips and in less than a second the confounding dart was running through the pipe and directly into his blood stream._

_Naturally by this point I could just walk right by and he will think I was nothing more than a fleeting shadow on a moonless night. I smiled at the simplicity of the infiltration. _

_The lights that had cast the Manor in a pale pallor minutes ago had been doused and darkness seemed to permeate from within its empty halls. From the report Master had given me I knew that the Lord of the Manor was the only person within its walls. _

_The wife was away demonstrating and preening in the attention their good name and wealth gave off and taking her son along for the ride, hoping to get a marriage arrangement surely… A three person family, of great wealth and good name; at the moment no logical deduction would reach my mind, but surely by the end of the night the guilt of my deed would consume me._

_Slipping and stepping through the wards had been easier than Master had said and the reminder that I was good with wards filled me with pride, Mother had been a good Curse Breaker. The simple locks that protected the house were a testament to the fact that wizards relayed entirely on magic._

_A wizard without a wand was worse than a muggle stranded in the middle of a deserted island. Slip, twist and pop; the lock came undone, no fuss. I smiled at the foolishness and stepped forth, almost expecting an alarm to sound and notify my missing a hidden ward. _

_I was almost disappointed when the calmness of the night remained. It felt like stealing candy from a baby, the only difference was that I was stealing a life from a man who did not use it well. Tired of my consciousness I trekked forward._

_According to the blueprints and the spies, at this time the Lord would be finishing up some last minute documents in the candle (by wand of course)lit study. Lucky for me that meant that he would be in a deserted part of the manor, I would slice and dice before anyone could realize I was inside. _

_Making sure the low hanging hood covered my face (even if I knew it had a permanent concealment charm); I slid my hand over the detailed silver handle. The engraving of the snakes were eyeing me warily, contempt emitted from them. I gulped and swung the door open slowly and quietly._

_Taking another potion from my belt I threw it inside and through the slight opening, I closed the door before the neon green smoke could rise. The acidic smell of the magical equivalent of chloroform reached me and raking a risk I opened the door once more to see the tall and slim body slip to the floor._

_Putting a hand to my nose I walked inside, a dagger in my free hand. The smoke had already started to settle over the expensive cream colored carpet; my foot steps were muffled and I had yet to see the person who would taste the steel of my blade. _

_The first hint of the persons' identity were the long platinum strands of silky hair, not thinking much on the hints and suspicions I had revolving inside my mind I walked onwards. Next came the milky white hand and my own had already started to shake at the meaning of those two innocent seeming appendages. _

_Taking the last step to discovering the identity of my victim, I took a sharp gasp. "Lucius Malfoy"._

_An array of emotions stung across me, and all I could see was his maniatical glee as he attacked Neville, sweet, shy Neville. I grit my teeth; here lay a top Death Eater, who had more than once attempted to kill me and my friends, here lay the man I was tasked to kill…yet my hand hesitated._

_How long have I lived with the illusion of having a Father? And here I was taking Draco's, my frame was shaking by now, I was sure of it. I hated this man before me; shouldn't that make the fact that I had to kill him easier? _

_I took a deep breath and exercised my newly built and perfected occulumency shields, having my emotions under control seemed to give the situation a new perspective. "How many fathers have you killed?" I asked of him, not really expecting an answer and not receiving one. "How many brothers, uncles, cousins, friends? How many?" I added as I knelt before him, dagger poised beneath his throat as my gloved fingers intertwined between his long platinum strands. "How many?" _

_I laughed._

~*~*~*~*~

"_Transfiguration…is a precise art that requires a stable magical core and a simple minded control on your visualization." Started out his speech as I attempted not to fall asleep, practicing legimency was not an easy task and having practiced it the night before did not help with my concentration…_

"_Now as I am sure you will excel on this -I'm making sure if it-, the basics need not be repeated. So let's start out. Transfigure the wooden bench you are seated on into the insignia of your house, a lion." He ordered sharply as he caught me dozing. Jumping to my feet and mocking an American soldier salute, I turned towards the bench before my mind caught up with his command._

"_What?!"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Concentrating you willpower and bending it to shape the figure before you had seemed like such a simple task as Master had talked about it. I had sworn I had been ready to become a Healer. Now, I had a new found respect of Madame Pomphrey…_

"_Do not force it. That is a failure that you have always inhibited, it makes you excellent in offensive magic, but pretty useless in any other situation; like healing for example." He said, as if commenting on the weather. I just gritted my teeth and bore through it. "Your patient is already dead by the way."_

"_Damn it all to hell!" I yelled as I straightened my back and attempted to leave the room that was clustered with dead, transfigured cats. "If you are so great at it why don't you have a go at it, since apparently I'm so useless at it!" _

_Yes, I admit my temper was running high, but you stand in front of a gurney for half the day and have cat blood covering you from head to toe, corpses of you patients surrounding you. Master laughed, his black locks dancing around his broad shoulders._

"_To see you huff and puff, throwing a hissy fit and covered in blood… Oh, I should show you the memory when you achieve in not killing something without casting a harmful spell." He grunted out between chuckles. This seemed to snap my sense of pride within me, so taking all my remaining effort and dedication, I rammed into the task ahead of me._

_~*~*~*~*~*~ _

_I shook my head in a stubborn manner as Master brought up the subject I so dreaded. The dark arts… were not something I was eager to attempt and even less appreciative once I read the descriptions. I still had nightmares concerning a certain purple spell that had hit Hermione. It was only luck and the silencing spell that had saved her from a despicable death._

"_Are you going to continue stunning, confounding and binding Death Eaters and handing them to the useless ministry?" he discussed, anger clear in his voice. "Is there not enough proof stating the fact that they cannot keep them behind bars? Lucius Malfoy for one is finally taken care of!" _

"_I refuse to lower myself to their standards! I am not a criminal and a murder like them, I have my morals and this is a boundary that I shall not pass!" I yelled back, the reminder of the senior Malfoy only serving to infuriate me._

"_This is war! There are no boundaries, there are no morals; and like it or not you are smack in the middle of it! Stop acting like a child and face the fact that death is going to occur. If you refuse to kill a fallen Death Eater, then next time you meet might be after he kills one of your friends." Master reasoned._

_Dumbfounded, I could not find a responsive argument to his logic. Burying the part of me that refused to practice the Arts, I took a deep breath and clutched my wand._

"_For my friends, eh?"_

_The first tear fell._

~*~*~*~*~*~

_The mind numbing task of exercising had long ago bored me to counting. A hundred and four, hundred and five, hundred and six, hundred and seven, hundred and eight… I then started to wonder when the last time I had seen a paper was. A calendar, a phone, a clock? _

_And since when had I been able to do a hundred and some pull-ups without even breaking a sweat? Letting go of the iron bar that I had been using to propel myself into the air, I walked across the empty and unadorned halls that composed the Manor. _

_After passing several doors that were sure to be locked, I knocked on the last one. Masters' voice bade me welcome from the inside so I took the handle and opened the door slowly. The warm air that hit my bare chest felt good, even if it was the middle of summer. My lips curled in a carefree smile._

"_I was just about to come looking for you." Master whispered from within the mountains of books that littered the whole floor. "Come closer, I have something I wish to test" I gulped at the implication, but being a Gryffindor I stepped and danced around the towers of papers._

_The sight that greeted me was that of Master holding a ball of flame. I yelped in surprise and attempted to find something to smother it with. A shirt would have been useful at the moment. Seeing my panic only seemed to amuse Master, who started chuckling at my impression of a goldfish. _

"_It will not burn me, for I am its master" he said, and the annoyed part of me replied with a well-placed comment on his like of the title master. "I am a fire elemental, and if my hunch is right, so are you." He said, before throwing the ball of flame towards me._

_I yelped in surprise once more before the flame hit me. Instead of the burning and unpleasant sensation of turning into a crisp, I felt warmth fill me. Like the touch of a phoenix, it felt similar and a smile crept to my lips once again._

"_Just as I thought," Master whispered. "Searching through your memories did seem like a good idea in the end. Touching a phoenix and resisting dragon breath are no easy tasks." _

_I just nodded, still in the throes of ecstasy caused by being engulfed in elemental fire. "Which brings me to my second thought, and sincerely I am extremely curious about this one. So take this potion" he added as he rummaged around his giant pockets, taking out a purple bottle from its depths. _

_Taking the stopper off and risking much by trusting so explicitly on him, I shrugged the foul tasting liquid. The next thing I know my body hit the floor and my mind was flooded by three images._

_A giant black dragon, a black feathered phoenix and a male Ashwinder. If anyone had asked me the difference between a male and a female Ashwinder before taking the potion I wouldn't know the answer. But the subtle differences were now clear to me, the scales were darker and the flames raised higher, the fire burned fiercer. _

_Bewildered, I opened my emerald eyes to gaze into Masters' violet ones. His face was morphed into a smile and his eyes burned with curiosity. "What did you find within the depths of your mind?"_

"_A dragon, a phoenix and an Ashwinder." I narrated, still confused by the burning images. He nodded as he offered his hand to lift me up._

"_Then we shall start with the Ashwinder first and save the dragon for last." He said as he turned and walked out of the room. The state of said room shocked me and cinders fell around me, everything was burned to a crisp._

"_What do you mean and what the hell happened here!?" I yelled behind him._

"_Why, your animagus forms of course. First recorded wizard to have more than one shape and all magical creatures, and for what happened here it was your discovering the length of your affinity to fire. It had been dormant before, but not anymore. You can thank me later" _

_I cursed. _

~*~*~*~*~

_Today was the day I found out, or more like realized, that it was past September the 1__st__. Coldness spread around me as I watched the snowflakes dance towards the forest floor. How had I never realized the change of weather? _

_I lamented the fact that I would not be able to spend Christmas with the Weasleys' and the fact that I would not see Hogwarts covered with fresh snow. Yet, I could not bring myself to regret the fact that I was here, tucked away from the world in a far corner and learning more things in these past months than in my past four years at the castle I called home._

_Casting a wandless warmth charm over myself I turned from the serene scene of the snow covered world. Walking past the wooden porch, I turned into Talons and flew to the second story window. The snow melted as it touched my feathers and the steam that flew upwards seemed like clouds to my eyes._

_Stepping lightly on the windowsill I watched the deserted study with apprehension, Master was always here. Light footsteps could be heard near the front door and taking a risk of triggering hidden wards as a test from Master, I turned into my human form. Nothing called and sighed in relief. _

_The pain that came from my lower back informed me that the phoenix inside me had taken its dormant form once more, a tattoo. The dragon that covered my upper back and the Ashwinder that danced over my heart were the marks of my success. _

_Voices could now be heard from the front hall and dread filled me as my scar tingled. Master never had visitors. I stepped across the reconstructed room and into the hall. My lithe footsteps not making a sound in this deserted part of the Manor. _

_The hissing reached me before the other voices. That cruel, sadistic hissing that Voldemort called talking. Cold dread spread from within my chest, my scar throbbing in pain even at this distance. Occulumency could not help me now, my thoughts were rampart._

"_Regulus, Regulus… What made you think you would be able to hide from the great Lord Voldemort?" he started out, his followers laughing behind him. "Surely, you expected this day to come. The day you would fall to my wand. I have savored this moment so many times before, in my mind. You shall scream for mercy by the time I am done with you."_

_Master stood stiff in a circle of Death Eaters, face blank and hands clasped before him. No wand was in sight. "Do you remember the nights you used to warm my bed like a good little whore? Well I can't say I don't miss the warmth; that was all you were ever useful for." Voldemort sneered, his wand half raised._

"_Your little locket did not say the same thing as it burned." Responded Master to his insults, I smiled at his backbone even in a situation like this. The cloak I had been wearing now had the hood lowered the concealment charm in place. My place from the stairs was all but hidden even if Voldemort were to look up, no one ever looked up._

"_Crucio" Voldemort yelled, fury lacing the word. The pain that was smeared over the yell that Master emitted seemed to snap everything into focus. My occulumency shields finally paid attention to my mental command, the daggers I always hid inside my tall dragonhide boots slipped into my hands on their own accord and the whispered promise I had made danced across my mind._

_Jumping from the railing and into the middle of the circle, between Voldemort and Master. Tears were already steaming down my face, hatred imbedded deep within my soul. "Avada Kadavra" I whispered, no wand in my hand. _

_The blade glowed green as the light hit it and gazing into the grateful violet eyes of Regulus Black, I nicked his neck. The vibrant eyes that had sparkled with so much life were now dull and empty. I screamed in rage, as did Voldemort. _

_Turning towards the man I threw a dagger towards him, the blade glinting red with the over charged Crucio it carried. The sharp edge barely nicked him, and yet he fell to the ground writhing in pain as my hatred fueled the spell. I laughed and danced with the incoming spells…_

_The next thing I remember is passing out in the middle of the Great Hall, blood covering every inch of me. _

~*~*~*~*~

Thoughts, memories and emotions fleeting through his mind; nothing but his past dancing over his non-existing eyes, the memories of his innocence and the reminder of his downfall into madness. The perpetual darkness had yet to lift and the pain that he had expecting was starting to appear.

Was this hell? If it was he was certain he deserved it.

The darkness seemed to be lighting up, and even if he did not wish to admit it the possibility of escape thrilled him. The feeling of Apparating gripped him and with an inaudible pop, his black world twisted and turned.

'_We are missing someone in our world, a king of power, a king of balance. Do you wish to take this role? If you do we shall grant you an exit from this place. We have viewed you life and deemed you worthy.'_

The idea of staying here for eternity did not appeal to him, and so he said to the voice. '_Then the sign of your contract lays in the beads and silks that will cover your feet and the riches that will forever follow you. The signature of your kingship lay in that which covers one of your raven locks. May the eternal Valars guide you…'_

As the voice dispersed, so did the darkness. Freedom was in his grasp…

~*~*~*~

The first thing Harry noticed as he awoke was the fact that he was not clothed. The second thing was the fact that the air was filled with screams and the smell of burning flesh. Emerald eyes snapped open in a flash. A smoke choked sky met his view and as he stood what he saw was a massacre.

Black, half-crouched beings were torching buildings and humans were being struck down with no remorse. Men, women, children; they all fell to their blades. Paying no mind to the fact that their clothing was like no other he had ever seen, Harry looked around him.

There, half-hidden among the bloody mud lay a sword. Not his weapon of choice, but it would do for the moment. Picking it up with no hurry, he balanced it between both hands, testing it out. Finding no flaw in the weapon, he let his gaze wander ahead.

The army, for it could be nothing else, of dark beings lay ahead of him. Wave after wave of them rending the town apart, blood pooled beneath their feet. The defending humans looked ready to flee rather than to fight and terror covered their faces in a mask.

The sight of dark blue to his right distracted him for a second as he saw that the hair that was supposed to fall over the right side of his face was covered in blue silk and beaded in a delicate pattern. "Original, I didn't think she would actually be so literate."

Yells distracted him towards the massacre once more. The line of two that consisted of humans had been severed in half, granting full access to the monsters. They had already begun to torch the straw roofed houses, as the remaining men were struck down.

Seeing nothing wrong in the moment to make his approach, he ran straight ahead and in the middle of the fray. Striking down as in frenzy, the monsters fell to his sword. The sight of their blood bubbled laughter inside him. Already his grasp on sanity was slipping, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

His hand was slippery with blood as the time passed and his discomfort concerning the weapon had long ago melted into nothingness. Right, left, thrust, slash… It became a dance to those who saw it, laughter still spilling from his mouth and past the smirk.

Already, the monsters hesitated in approaching and the fully armored men were striking them down from behind. The fires that covered the town seemed to cheer him on as they danced among the hay, casting shadows over his form.

Corpses lay at his feet when he realized there was nothing nearby to strike down. His breath came in pants and his smirk remained, sword dangling from his blood covered hand. Darting his eyes across the landscape told him that the monsters had found another way into town.

The sound of air splitting neared him, and he tumbled to the ground as the arrow hit him. Luckily, the arrow had hit over his Dragon Mark, where scales covered his skin. Out of breath he looked towards where the arrow had come from. A single black being was standing among the roofs, just out of reach of the flames.

Before he shot Harry that is, now the anger he felt fueled the fires surrounding the black being and burned him in less than a blink of an eye. Harry laughed once more as he stood, minding the blade. For the first time he realized that the defenders had rallied around him, fear and admiration in their eyes.

Standing he realized it was time to don clothing. Conjuring a dark blue, open at the front robe Harry slipped it on and tied it loosely, barely concealing him body. The gasps and whispers of 'Mithrandir' were ignored as he stepped forth, sword point dragging across the mud in a lazy manner. The soldiers formed around him.

The yells started up again, this time they were horrified and high pitched. To the left a man cursed and spoke quickly and lowly, the words escaped Harry's ears, but he knew that the scream had come from the left and so he took off towards them.

Jumping across rubble and corpses, they reached a two story building. Movement from within was apparent to his emerald eyes, the blackened limbs and strangled cheers. Rage swelled inside him as he heard shrill and high pitched yells once more, and now he knew they could only belong to children.

"I curse you! I curse you to the deepest fires of hell, may your skin blister and melt as the flames lick your corpses and you shall feel every single second of torture you so enjoy!" he yelled, seeing red. Shrieks came from inside, these were said in a tongue he did not recognize.

Stepping through the burning building, not minding one bit the fact that the flames had covered every inch of the doorway, Harry saw the devastation that lay within. The small children were dead at his feet, and the monsters lay writhing in a hell only they could see and feel.

The wooden beam crackled once more, sending sparks in the air. Another frightened yell surfaced from above him as with more haste than he thought he had Harry sprinted up the stair, his bare feet relishing the warmth the coals provided.

Whimpers to his left told him to turn and he did, stepping across the fiery frame that had once held a door in place. Before him were two children, hugging each other and attempting to escape the licking flames. Tears were streaming down their cheeks from their violet and blue eyes, those lively violet eyes. For a second he was caught in a memory of those very similar purple eyes.

The flame, heeding his unspoken consent, had stopped attempting to consume both children. The girl who was clutching the bleeding boy was the owner of said eyes and the respite in the warmth seemed to startle her.

Harry stepped forth and the girl backed away in fright. "I will not hurt either of you; my intent is far from it." The girl seemed to understand as she nodded and released her hold on the boy. Harry took the last step towards them and pulled the girl in his left arm, being mindful of the burns that littered her skin, she quickly strapped her arms over his neck. Lowering once more, he picked the boy from the middle.

The boy jerked in pain, but said nothing more. Below the ripped cloth, Harry could feel the blood flowing and pride filled him as he realized the blond was in great pain and not showing it. With one last glance to the room, he stepped towards the flames once more.

The girl started as they made our way over the door, surely expecting to be burned. The warm sensation that she felt was far from it and a gasp was emitted from her lips. Harry smiled, sanely for once, and trekked down the stairs.

"What happened to the boy?" He whispered as they left the house.

"An orc tried to attack me, but he took the blow." She said her voice distraught and her eyes filled with tears once more. Harry nodded, already imagining what had happened.

The men that had been waiting outside in despair started as they was the mystery man come out the scorching building with two children in his arms, but Harry paid them no mind as he lowered the children to the ground.

The girl did not let go of his neck however, but he said nothing as he turned the boy slowly on his back. The wound crossed over his stomach and into his chest. The soldiers cursed and lamented; making the girl cry once more.

"Hush now, hope is not lost" Harry whispered, stepping out of the girls reach and smiling slightly to the still-conscious boy. In a flash of flame Harry disappeared, and in his stead the dark phoenix hovered. Gasps surrounded him once more as he lowered himself over the boys shoulder and spilled heartfelt tears into the wound.

As the tissue healed and sealed, the boy watched in wonder and appreciation. The girl pulled Harry in a tight hug that tightened his wings in the wrong way, causing a shrill note to resonate from his chest. The girl quickly let go, pleas of forgiveness spilling from her mouth.

Harry jumped out of her reach once more and batted his wings, testing them for flight. Deeming them able, he jumped into the air. Songs of peace and calm resonated through the town, bringing hope to the defenders.

Cheers broke out at the sight of the fiery bird that sung praises to the people below, a new age started out, speaking of the Valar of Justice.

_**Weak ending, I know. But I would've just continued, I swear the chapter outline was up until the middle -.- !! Thnx for all of you who reviewed, u made my day ^^!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sad Endings and Unknown Beginnings**

**By Servant of the Shadows**

**Chapter Three**

_Memories//Diary Entries_

_Parseltongue//Dragonspeak_

_**Author Notes**_

_**Thoughts**_

_**Warnings: **_Slash, mentions of gore, violence, Mpreg(MAYBE), OOC, AU, crossover, total disregard of HBP and DH, insanity, insanity and a tendency of irregular updates… Think I got them all…

~*~*~*~*~

Harry yawned as pale soft rays of dawn caressed his face. The two small lumps next to him stirred as the new day started. Silken sheets and plush navy cushions surrounded the trio and everything in the room screamed royalty from the tall double doors, the high vaulted ceiling, to the ample view that was given by the balcony. The prominent color within the room was a deep silky blue, the same tone that still covered Harry's left fringe.

Slipping carefully out of bed, Harry ambled through the strewn clothing and endless mess the kids had made the night before. Reaching the double doors which were made of glass, he opened them slowly as to not make a sound and was greeted by the view of the balcony.

The cool predawn air slammed into him like a blanket of ice and the small snowflakes that danced with the air seemed to attest to that fact as they fell haphazardly to the ground. The thin silk robe was all he wore and the warming charm was the only thing that kept him from freezing.

Seven years… that was the amount of time he had lived here as the King of this land, Haleron, and that was the estimated time it had taken for the people to survive the Slaughter, as it had been called since. It was still to be decided if they called it that for how the orcs had invaded and destroyed everything, or for the slaughter they had received at Harry's hands.

Below him the city laid, still asleep in these early hours, and like a nest of ants every building was organized and all had their function. The buildings in the middle were those dedicated to the children and scholars of the city, to those who could not protect themselves. The Great Library, with its giant double turrets which were filled to the brim with rows upon rows of books; The Orphanage, with its ancient (to Harry) Victorian style, white walls and blue ceilings; The Academy, which housed all of those with the wish to learn; and of course the Field Of Flowers.

The pride of the city and the monument to Harry as their savior lay in an empty space where the original town had been and had fallen. Flowers grew in liberal amounts and even now, in the middle of a harsh winter, they were present. A translucent lake lay in the middle of the flowers and right in between the icy waters was an island which no one who was not of royalty could step on, amongst its shores rested the sapphire statue of a phoenix.

The Heart of the City, as it had been named, had been banned by any other person who was not the king or The Royal duo. In other words King Harry (he still blanched at the title), Prince Sephias and Princess Laeri. The law that attested to the fact had been passed by the populace since the beginning; the concept of democracy had still been new to them seven years ago…

To the edges of the Wisdom Quarter started the Life Quarter, with its red roofs and sturdy walls. Miles of alleys and side streets could be seen as a labyrinth among a sea of houses, on different intervals laid squares and within the squares laid tall fountains with the images of fairies on their borders. Said fountains served as pointers, or better said as a point me spell. Just ask where you wish to be and one of the fairies would spring to life and lead you away. The genius behind the creation of them was purely that of Princess Laeri as she got lost among the cobbled streets more often than not, yet the manufacturer of them was solely Harry's work.

After the Living Quarter rested the Trading Quarter, and as its name suggested its utility was placed in the exchange of goods. No money and no form of payment had been brought up in anytime since his rise to the crown, and if he could keep it that way there was no problem at all. Work if you want to eat, and don all of which you do not need; was the famous saying amongst the people.

Lastly lay the War Quarters, filled to the top with students who wished to learn the ways of the sword, the axe, the bow and the daggers. Harry's personal favorite was the double edged axe, and so it was not wonder that every student wished to wield one. Barracks, weaponsmiths, armorsmiths and mounts were all scattered amongst the training fields. Even from the distance Harry could hear the awakening sounds from the outer ring of the City and it brought a smile to his face. This was his city, his people and his place of belonging.

The sea of green that lay after the gray stoned barracks had been populated by dragons and unicorns since its start and the fact that they had kneeled themselves and taken him as a Master warmed his heart. Not only did they rest among Haleron's lands, but they provided allies in battle and mounts for the Elite.

In the distance Harry could see as the first Riders departed and started their daily practice. Elite Riders were those who had faced the slaughter alongside him, and for that fact the dragons had gifted them with an egg each. The dragon within was to pass from generation to generation as the years passed, and even now one of the men was standing before death's gates. His daughter had been thrilled at the fact that she was to be among the ranks of the men. Never had such a thing been exercised, but no one mistrusted the King's words.

A small moan from the distance awakened Harry from his sightseeing and with a sigh he turned towards the bed. Amongst the silken sheets Harry could distinguish Laeri's brown curls, her violet eyes still closed in protest against the light.

Sephias was still out as a rock, his pale arm draped loosely over Laeri's slender waist. From Harry's point of view, they looked like a loving couple just awakening from an hour long session of loving. The thought brought a smile to his face; he expected it to happen anytime soon, the murmured whispers and fleeting caresses had not escaped his view.

Their years were less than those he had when he had first noticed women existed, but then again he had been more focused in keeping his life than losing his virginity. The fact that he was not interested in women had been discovered long after that, but it had been worth the wait.

Laeri snuggled closer to Sephias, seeking warmth in the middle of winter and that little action had caused him to wake, his deep sapphire eyes took in her shape pressed against his before he jumped out of bed as quickly as humanly possible. His face was bathed in red and as she opened her eyes and gazed at him it only became worse.

Sitting in the middle of the bed, hair tussled, bewildered expression on her face; it almost made her seem eight again. Until she realized what had happened and her eyes twinkled with mischief. Harry saw her start crawling out of bed and towards Sephias, the smile on his face was all he could do as to not alert them of his presence.

Once she reached him, Sephias already had his back pressed against the cool floor and Laeri had crawled over his stiff body. As their lips met, and as Sephias arms snaked around her waist Harry forced a cough from his position, only a few feet away from them.

"It seems it's about time you each got your own room." He stated amusement clear in his voice. "If not that, then I fear for the reputation it might bring in the future once the maids find my bed in disarray and three people sleeping within the sheets." The innuendo seemed to be missed by Laeri who had her head tilted to the side, confusion written over her face. Sephias on the other hand had blushed profoundly and was staring at his feet.

"Ah, it seems the soldiers in the barracks had let their mouths wander." He added as he recognized the princes' embarrassment. Harry laughed at his expense. The kings' sexual preference had never been a secret to begin with. That said, many had tried but no one had managed to share the king's bed, even for just one night.

"Is it not time for you to start training on this fine morning, young Prince?" Harry asked, taking pity on the boy for once. The head of yellow hair bobbed in a nod before he ran out of the room and into the baths.

"And I believe it is time for you to call the maids, I cannot help you dress as I have stated before. The lace confounds me deeply." Laeri nodded as well before she drifted toward the closed double doors, her steps echoed as her feet clattered over the cool stone steps and her mind still attempting to process that which both males understood.

~*~*~*~*~

Walking among the sea of green and seemingly never ending waist length grass, Harry relished in the wind that tousled his hair. The fact that he was barefoot walking across a plain in the middle of winter did not appear to have crossed his mind. The slack silken robe still hung loosely around his shoulders, causing some of the tall grasses to caress his pale skin.

The Princess was already in class, among the other children of the village, and the only difference was that he was already flying over him; his deep green dragon beating its wings in a steady rhythm. Nienna, as he had named the female dragon, was little more but a speck from the distance, but with his enhanced sight Harry could see her beauty clearly. Harry smiled as he saw them dance among the clouds, the feeling of dread which had taken root within his heart for a considerable time seemed to lessen a tiny bit at the sight.

The mountain stood, tall and ancient, before him after many hours of walking. The tall peak had been frozen to the core and the small opening that signaled the cavern in which his friend lived was almost covered in mist. The spindly trail that wound its way to the mouth of the cave did not bother the King, for it had a great view and the walking cleared his mind of the issues his kingdom had.

They weren't many that was true, yet they were present. Harry smiled as he saw the glint of dark green once more. How he wished to be free once again, to dance with wind and fire… The temptation to transform right away was quelled as he realized he had reached his destination, time truly flew when your mind was in other places.

The icicles that grew on the upper lip of the caves' mouth seemed to be larger than him from the angle he had been gazing at them and the danger they posed brought another thought to Harry's mind. The possibility of one of them falling was not discarded as Harry stepped forth and inside the lengthy tunnels that burrowed deep within the Caradhras Mountain, many of its halls grazing the dwarven stronghold that was named Moria. If only they knew how close they had come to discovering a whole breeding nest of Smaug the Golden, the very same dragon who had stolen their riches and expulsed them from their ancient home; the thought almost made him laugh. That very dragon was one of Harry's Councilmen (or perhaps Councildragon?) and the one who had first formed the alliance between Haleron and the Dragons of middle earth, one of his closest friends if truth be told.

Smiling at that thought his mind dug deeper inside the memory, only for him to see and the sudden warmth that encompassed the cavern so suddenly seemed to be welcomed by him. The first sign of the eggs that littered the cavern floor was the unearthly glow which splattered the walls with a million different colors and hues as they melded together.

Harry's emerald orbs danced with merry as they took sight of them, they counted as his children as well within his heart. Green, blue, violet, golden, pasty yellow, silver, gray, black, red, pink, orange… The colors were endless like an out of control rainbow. The quantity of them was still overwhelming, but Smaug had never mentioned it so Harry had let it drop.

The ground started to vibrate; only Harry was moved along with the vibrations, a fact that made him smile once more. Smaug was asleep once again. Quickly turning into Ash, he danced among the gigantic (from his new point of view) eggs.

Up ahead the sight of silver claws greeted him soon followed by precious looking golden scales. Said scales seemed to be twice his current size and they were the smallest among his lengthy hide. The Hogwarts' motto came to mind as he wiggled among the small quantity of golden coins that served as a bed for the ancient dragon. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon", that had been it if his memory served him right.

Well, he was never one to follow the rules set by society and if he wanted to tickle a sleeping dragon he sure as hell would! Stealthily slipping past the folded limb that composed his wing, Harry slipped towards the only place that had a missing scale. The pale flesh that greeted his view drew a malicious hiss equivalent to a laugh from his serpentine lips.

He slithered as close as he could without alerting the mammoth and rested his head in the ground, the flame danced among the scales as the tip of this tail neared the exposed flesh. With swift movements the dragon had awoken and yelped as he was tickled by the tiny snake.

"Enough, enough! I concede my defeat, you sneaky whelp!" He yelled, the walls vibrating, as he surrendered. His flailing tail had stopped as Harry withdrew and turned into his human form once more. His emerald eyes greeted Smaug's deep golden ones, mirth spilled from one and from the other came resentment.

"I did not tell you my weakness so you could attack me in my sleep." Smaug said, flame darting from his nostrils as the annoyance seeped into his voice.

"Surely, I was not attacking you. I was merely warning you of my arrival." Harry responded, half expecting to be grilled to the ground.

"Aye, I concede this defeat as well. Now, what have you come here for my little whelp?" he said as he settle down once more, making sure to leave a place for Harry to settle down as well. Harry walked forth and slipped down the golden scales that covered the dragons' torso, all semblance of humor gone.

"I sense darkness in the air, Smaug, death and darkness. Dread fills my heart like a slow moving sickness and does not leave my body even if I wish it to. I fear what it shall do to the children of the lands." Harry said, a fist attempting to clutch his heart, sadness rung in each note as they bounced off the walls.

"It is not your world to save, little one. Your world is already saved, let the young ones take care of this world by themselves. It is a test they must accomplish on their own." Smaug said, his golden eyes melting as he heard his distraught child.

"But even now they are sailing away! Escaping what fate had handed to them, how can I just stand by and let my new home be shattered to dust like my past life was? I refuse to stand by and do nothing!" he responded, his voice reaching Parseltongue at the end of his rant.

"That's not what I ask of you. I only ask for you to wait for the time of your entrance in this battle. The Valars' have already planned the outcome of this battle and how it shall start, I know because I am part of the start." Smaug said a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Time seemed to freeze for Harry, he had never even considered the day in which his faithful friend and father figure would leave him behind in the imprisonment of life. "What?", was all that he could get past his lips.

"It is as they have dictated it. It is not to come soon, nor I expect for you to grasp the meaning of this task easily, but I ask you to understand. Life had been a torture to me for more than one millennium. My true mate died next to me, by my claw, and yours has yet to come. Wait for him and he shall come…" The dragon said; grief radiating from him as his words wormed their way into Harry's heart.

"I… had no known that" Harry said, having nothing more to say.

"I did not expect you to… It all happened long before you came and gave me hope." Said Smaug. "It is time for you to know…" He added, his words fading to nothing as if they had died within his throat. His golden neck twisted a bit more, allowing his golden eyes to rest upon Harry.

"Have you ever wondered why these eggs will not hatch?" he said. The answer obvious even if he had not asked the question, a rhetorical question.

"Long ago, when the lands were lush and dragons roamed without restraint, a wizard lived. The colors of the dragons always seemed to be envied by all, but not him. Green, red, blue, purple… None called his attention, yet there was one who did. The Golden Star, as he had been named by the people below his wings." The way he said it told Harry that the golden dragon was himself.

"One night the wizard proposed to be him caretaker, but the dragon refused. He had a nest to take care of, his younglings would starve and his mate would miss him. The wizard infuriated at being refused cursed the dragon. 'Never shall you see your offspring and forever shall your mate feel the coolness of abandonment. Never again shall she remember you!' When I arrived to our cavern, she did not recognize me or our offspring." Golden tears fell from his eyes and he pain could be felt by Harry. "You must remember that dragons are very volatile creatures and awakening among a nest of unknown whelps served to snap her… When I arrived most of the children were dead, the rest were badly hurt and only a few eggs were left. Her claws were stained with the blood of our brood."

Harry sat still, wanting to comfort the golden colossal but not knowing how. "I did what I had to. I had to choose between the remaining children or her. And the facts that all these eggs surround us now attest to my choice in the matter." The silence that followed was so deep that he was afraid that when it shattered it would break the dragon.

"Yet, they will not hatch until my death… I have a favor to ask of you Harry." The dragon said, his melancholic mood vanishing. "Take care of them once I'm gone and tell them about me… Tell them about Smaug the Golden."

Harry gulped and nodded. "I swear by my magic" he whispered, the blue light that bound his magic in this contract dancing around him. Smaug lowered his snout to Harry's head.

"Thank you little one. Now see the sapphire one, the one next to the violet one?" He said as he turned to look to his left, indeed there was a sapphire one. Its gorgeous hue had more than once caught Harry's attention, so he remembered it well. "It shall be yours. Take care of her as if she were your little princess in the lands below." Harry nodded as he neared the egg.

It was perfectly round and it could easily be his size, which in this occasion it was a good thing he had more strength than a normal human. "I shall be leaving for the Misty Mountains once more. Too much time has passed since my last visit."

"May the wind always fill your wings, my friend." Harry replied. "My father…" he added a knot in his throat.

"Good Bye, little one… and thank you" Smaug said as he stood and made his way towards the opening behind him. Diving from his perch, that was the last glance Harry had of him as he turned around and walked out of the cave, the egg still in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You cannot do this, Father!" Sephias yelled. "I cannot become King if the past one is still alive and well! I refuse to take the title." His golden tresses dancing franticly around him as he gestured wildly, his wife stood a couple of feet behind him. Laeri's face was set in the same determination as Sephias.

Harry lay among thousands of azure pillows in the grand hall where the King was to receive all visitors and complains from the populace. "Sure you can, all you have to do is kneel and repeat after me." He said as he playfully vented himself with a feathered vent. The scorching summer warmth doing nothing to his pale skin and the cooling charms worked their magic (quite literally) around the palace.

"It is not time for your jokes father…"Laeri said from behind her husband, a hand on her swelled belly.

"Indeed, I thought the same. Which is why you are soon to become queen." He responded. Raising a hand to stop the coming outbursts, he sat up. "Which is why I am passing the title to you two, a kingdom cannot have the same ruler forever. I will not age and I will not die, you know this. The passing of power needs to be now if you wish for your children to be taken as a true prince of Haleron."

"Prince?" Sephias said, hope in his voice.

"Well damn, I just slipped didn't I?" Harry mumbled to himself. Sephias, having heard his father's words, turned and hugged Laeri.

"We are going to have a son! We are going to have a son!" He yelled in mirth as Laeri smiled at him.

"Do not think you have distracted me as well, Father." Laeri mumbled from within Sephias embrace.

"Always a sharp one aren't you?" he mumbled back as he sat up. "Truth is, I do not wish to be king for all my existence. It is your duty to succeed me, and I decided it was about time. The prince looks older than the king."

"Not by much" Sephias pointed out. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fine, so you look seventeen and we're twenty four… It does not change the fact that you are the person who founded this kingdom." He turned towards his wife, expecting to find support. Her thoughtful expression wiped the smug smirk off his lips.

"We agree to take the title with two conditions," Laeri said. "The first one is that a legend must start; a legend that centers on you as our founder and true king. The second one is that if you are ever to have children, that offspring is to take the throne from our children. They count higher in the royal bloodline, agreed?" She said, happy with the wording of her speech.

"Agreed," Harry said. "I do not intend to have children and that legend can be spoken among our people."

"Traitor" Sephias murmured from his spot in the middle of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Grandpapa! Grandpapa!" Harry turned at the sound of the small voice. Opening his arms wide he waited for the expected impact. The curly yellow bob slammed into him, almost making them drop to the ground.

"What is it, my Elemmírë?" Harry said his voice tender and sweet as he spoke to her. Her violet eyes raked over Harry's face as if searching for something.

"Camthalion is bothering me again." She said as if it was the greatest sin in the universe. Harry laughed.

"Is that so? Shouldn't you seek retribution then, with your own means?" Harry said, the small bundle in his arms nodded as if hanging off his every word. "Now Isilwen, search for that twin of yours and tell him that if he does not seek me he will be grounded." The eight year old nodded and slipped from his arms, running in the direction she had come from.

"You can come out now, Camthalion. What is your side to this story?" Harry said amusement in his voice as the prince came from behind the tall statue behind him.

"Grandpapa! I was just having some fun with her, it's not my fault she is a crybaby and always seeks you out." The eight year old said as his violet eyes filled with tears, as if expecting to be punished.

Harry turned around and kneeled before his grandson. "Hush now; you are the crown prince tears are not becoming. I shall not punish you if you agree not to mistreat her again." The small curls bounced around the thin silver diadem as he nodded. "Now go play, for the day is still young and your father is sure to be looking for his son. Is it not the day in which he promised to teach you the ways of the sword?" His face beamed at the remembrance. He nodded once more as he ran out of the hallway and into the garden beyond.

Laughing, Harry turned and walked towards the grand hall where Laeri was sure to be. The two thrones stood at the head of the rectangle shaped room and behind them lay a thin, translucent veil. The dip in the material that formed the floor was almost invisible as the thousands of navy cushions were laid inside it.

The thirty two year old queen was sitting in the right handed throne and as Harry came into the room she smiled at him. Harry smiled back and walked past her and dropped himself over the plush blue cushions.

"Welcome back, O Great One" She whispered mockingly to him as he groaned and decided to ignore the jive at the legend that had been formed among the people.

~*~*~*~*~

Many years had passed since the time in which he was king, Laeri and Sephias had long ago passed and the fifth generation of royal blood was ruling. King Ephraim did a splendid job at being king, but Harry still missed the days in which his children ruled the court.

The royalty had split in two after Isilwen had married a warrior in the elite. Her children had become the line of royal warriors that now served to protect the frontlines and consisted of Commanders, the orcs did not stand a chance…

King Camthalion had married soon after his sister and he had had only one child. King Finrod the Gentle had been more of a scholar which led to a close relationship with Isilwen's children, having married to a Professor from the Academy they had only another child. Isilwen's children never had a taste for ruling, so the kingship continued with young Fingon son of Finrod.

Attempting to escape his father's title Fingon had a closer relationship with the Armada and so he became the first Warrior King of Haleron. His son, being only two at the time of Finrod's death had become a mixture of his Father and Grandfather, becoming one of the best Kings the land had had in its existence.

Up till now King Ephraim had lived and managed the country in an orderly manner. Harry smiled as he remembered the bloodline he had started and the nostalgic feeling inside his chest diminished as he viewed what greatness his children had caused.

"Angaráto," Ephraim called from the door. Harry turned around at the sound of his grandson's voice, the title of Grandfather in his words. "Is all well? You seemed to be in another place for a moment.

"All is well, young one." Harry said with a smile. "Just remembering those before you." Ephraim smiled as he walked past him, and sat in the throne Sephias had once sat upon. The throne to his right was still unoccupied and this was a fact that proved to be problematic seeing as the King was nearing his 60th summer.

"What council do you need of me?" Harry asked.

"Murmurs and whispers have reached me… Speaking of something that does not concern them." King Ephraim stated, clearly afraid to continue. Harry smiled kindly; the rumor mill seemed to still be circulating the same rumor that had started centuries ago.

"Speak up, seeing as either of us are children." He said, encouraging the King.

"They speak of your… sexual preference." Ephraim said, his cheeks reddening madly as he finished the sentence. "And I… ah… share the same; I wish to know if there is any way for a man to… conceive."

Harry chuckled slightly at the thought, surely it was possible. "Indeed, to both subjects. The only obstacle for it to work is that the people involved in the ceremony must love each other unconditionally. If one does not feel the same for the other or if there is the slightest hesitation the potion will not work, I should know… it failed for me before." Harry said, bitterness seeping into his tone as he remembered his lover.

King Ephraim sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging as he slid over the back of the chair. "Thank the Valars, The royal line is saved."

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry awoke from his deep slumber with a start, his body was ravaged by the cold wind as the window from his balcony lay open. His dream, that of long golden tresses and murmured sighs of pleasure, shook him to the core. It had felt so real…

The moon was glowing fiercely and bathing the world in a shade of silver you could only get at this time of the night. The stars were blinded by the darkness of the sky and the crisp snow that lay at the bottom of the castle seemed to absorb the light that the moon emitted, turning everything in a vision of white.

The lake that lay the middle of the land appeared to be frozen from his point of view and the flowers that always bloomed seemed to have withered for the first time in many centuries. The puzzlement at the fact that the warming charm had failed had not banished from his thoughts as he emptiness ravaged his core.

He walked towards the edge of the balcony, the silk robe still strung over his shoulders and the warming charm just being placed once more prevented him from freezing to death, the inner fire and his animagus forms prevented him from feeling the cold. The statue of the sapphire phoenix was visible even from this distance and at its feet Harry could make out the perfectly round shape that composed the dragon egg Smaug had given him so long ago.

He feeling of dread he had not felt in so long filled his heart once more as the egg wobbled slightly. Smaug had said that the eggs would only hatch if his death came, and the egg he was given had started to hatch.

Wasting no time Harry jumped from the balcony, the fact that it was the tallest turret in the city did not bother him as he plummeted to the ground. In mid flight he turned into his phoenix form and with a violent screech he battled against the wind, attempting to reach the egg before it cracked open.

The lake, as Harry had predicted, had frozen over and it had just started melting as the egg hatched. Harry landed haphazardly next to the shattered remains from the egg shell and only a few pieces were still keeping the whelp inside its cocoon.

He wasted no time in turning into his human self as he helped the dragon get rid of the remaining shells. Silence reined the island as the azure eyes opened for the first time.

"Idril." Harry whispered, the name coming to the front of his mind. "Your name is Idril…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon after the dragon had hatched Harry had sounded the alarm to alert the Elite of the whereabouts of Smaug's nest, his direct orders were to help and protect the whelps at all costs. Those of who the Royal Elite deemed worthy and the dragons chose would join the Elite and receive said dragon.

Meanwhile Harry had turned into his dragon form for the first time in many centuries, grasped Idril within his talons and flown in the direction of the Misty Mountains as if the devil himself was at his heels.

The monochrome landscape below him did nothing to assuage his dread and the little dragon that he held in his feet had long ago fallen asleep. The flame seeping from his nostril did not stop and the snow that melted as it made contact did not make Harry stop.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down… The stead rhythm did nothing to help either as he pushed his limits to the maximum, he needed to reach Smaug. His friend, his counselor, his mentor, his father…!

Despair filled his heart as he reached the cavern in which Smaug had hidden among his stolen coins. A roar escaped his lips; anguish could be clearly heard as it swept among the land. Foolish humans, vengeful dwarves and meddlesome hobbits; how dare they?

Landing lithely on the entrance of the cave Harry shifted back to his original form, the whelp had started to wake as the fumes of the melted metal reached her nostrils. The heat did nothing to him and it merely licked Idril's scales. Deep within the cavern a still shape could be seen, its golden scales glinting even among the clouds of smoke.

Another yell issued from Harry's throat and it was soon followed by the laughter he had thought he had left behind. Insane, insane, insane and gripped with pain…

He walked forward, his mouth set in a maniatical smirk and everything burned around him. "Smaug… Smaug…" he whispered. Once he reached the dragon he placed a hand on his warm snout.

"Do not weep, little one. We had expected this end for many seasons, rejoice in the fact that I will now reunite with those I love. Death is only a step forth in the journey of life, yours will come some day, so do not weep, nor laugh, nor smirk… All is well…" The whispered words reached Harry, the reason behind them making him weep all the harder.

"May your ashes continue the dance that your body started, that of flame and wind…"Harry said as he conjured a flame in his outstretched hands. He did not even notice that the color was sapphire until the flesh of the Golden One was rendered to ash.

"Good bye, Smaug…"

He did not notice the grey eyes that watched him among the flames, nor the spark of hope that they radiated as Gandalf The Gray watched from the sidelines.

_**Done! Thank you so much for those who reviewed and just so you know, I'm sorry if there are any typos. I have no beta and I'm sick as a dog, I swear that my world hasn't stopped moving in the last 5 says, I'm sick of it xD. **_

_**Anyways please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sad Endings and Unknown Beginnings**

**By Servant of the Shadows**

**Chapter Three**

_Memories//Diary Entries_

_Parseltongue//Dragonspeak_

**_Author Notes_**

**_Thoughts_**

**_Warnings: _**Slash, mentions of gore, violence, Mpreg, OOC, AU, crossover, total disregard of HBP and DH, insanity, insanity and a tendency of irregular updates… Think I got them all…OH! Complete ignorance in sexual situations.

~*~*~*~*~

"I think we should get off the road" Frodo said, an odd hue of panic painted his tone and yet none of his companions turned to paid heed to his words. The mushrooms seemed to have consumed all their coherent thoughts. A strong gust shuffled through the road and as it came, the leaves that had rested so peacefully before obliged and danced with the wind. Intertwined with the leaves and the wind, came the shrill shriek that was barley present, and yet it was clearly there.

Panic surged forth once more inside Frodo's heart as Gandalf's voice reminded him once more to stay off the roads, "Get off the road, quick!" came his frantic yell as the shriek came closer. This time his companions paid attention to the ring bearer, so without delay they followed his example and jumped off the road and under the roots that had once belonged to a great tree.

Long withered and with nothing but empty shells remaining, it had unwittingly become a perfect hiding spot. The mushrooms seemed to be long forgotten to the trio of Hobbits as the heavy clip-clop that signaled an approaching rider came near.

With bathed breath Frodo awaited, fear forming a knot in his throat. The sound of a heavily armored foot collapsing against the soft soil alerted the hobbit that the rider had demounted. The small peephole to his side was all he could use to see small parts of the rider. The black armored feet, the horses' decayed hoof and the black blood that still dripped from both figures.

Shuddering at the image, Frodo did his best to ignore the smell. Death, that was what he smelled like, this decayed warrior. The spiders and worms and ants around him writhed in the overload this creature provided them with, that sixth sense that always told them when death was near. Frodo could feel it too, he would be writhing and attempting to escape him too if only he had not been paralyzed by fear.

He could now see the gloved fingers, curling around the withered root, searching, smelling, tasting… The haze that was brought by the ring clouded his mind and numbed his fear. If only by having it on his hand he felt this good, why not try it on?

The top of his finger was caressing the metallic edge as he prepared to slip the ring on his middle finger. Surely, all would be well when the ring was on his finger; right? His heartbeats seemed like a measured tempo, telling him how much time he had to live, how much time until the ring should sit on his finger. One, two, three…One, two, three… One, two-

A second set of cloven footsteps could be heard from the other direction; the wraith, for that was all it could be, started and lifted its hooded head towards the direction of the stranger. Decked in all navy, he seemed to be moving with the wind and in harmony with the world. The hood he wore seemed to shadow all his features except for that overwhelmingly long raven hair.

It tailed behind him like a silken cape and a small beaded fringe could be seen, navy as well. The white stallion he mounted carried a large double edged axe, it was larger than anything Frodo had seen, and a double set of daggers lay at his waist. His appearance and his aura screamed all that which the wraith was not, yet Frodo knew this was not an elf.

The wraith shrieked once more and stood swiftly, fear evident in its composure. Jumping atop the black stallion, it forced the horse to turn on its heel and it flew away as if he were on fire. Frodo sighed and released his tight hold on the ring; his knuckles had turned white from the pressure…

The hobbits crawled from their hiding spot; they could sense that the stranger was to trust. Yet, once they were free from the decayed roots, the stranger was not there anymore. He was gone, as if the wind that had brought him had taken him as well…

"Thank you…" Frodo whispered to the wind as he ran ahead towards his friends.

~*~*~*~

Galloping among the tall grasses, Harry relished in the feel of wind across his face. Sixty years had passed since Smaug's death and the heartbreaking pain he had felt all that time had all but vanished as his world reshaped itself around Idril. She had turned into the center of his world, and so she now flew among the clouds above him.

Her voice was still nagging him to turn into a dragon and accompany her as she danced among the clouds; Harry still refused wholeheartedly stating that he could view her better from the ground. She huffed in annoyance and landed among the grasslands, the castle was only a few miles away and even from this distance the populace could see their return, even if they did not know who they were.

"I can hear their yells from this distance…" Idril said as she pawed the ground nervously, she might have been born here but she could not remember its lands. Leaving behind the collapsed cavern that housed Smaug's remains had been a difficult choice, but it had nonetheless been a necessary one.

"Sixty years… That is what it has taken us to come back home. Our travels have taken much too long, my dear Aranel. We are home once more." Harry said, a knot in his throat.

"Aye." She agreed as she took to the air once more, leaving Harry behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

King Saphriel had had a long day as it was, the claims of being King Elerossë had increased in the last couple of decades and he was already tired of the countrymen seeking glory. Today had been the last day he was to accept claims of being the Celembrimbor, the First King. And as it was he was busy enough with the orcish problem that had started out recently, as his Elite Commander stated.

"The Elite is seeking for a permit to scourge the lands with flame. The orcs have invaded the land too far in, and they fear for their countrymen." The commander narrated, the fact that they were cousins went ignored as the formal procedure was taken care of.

"I do not grant the permit. If the fires were to run amok the whole fields would burn, causing harm to many of the animals that seek refuge among our lands." Saphriel said; his voice a monotone as to not show his true boredom.

"Now onto the next issue, the monies that were left by Celembrimbor have dwindled to nothing in the last few years. If it continues so, our commerce with the other countries will have to cease. It is my advice to-" Calbrion's words were cut short as the double door that opened to the city was opened. The navy banners that were colored with a black phoenix danced with the wind, the banners of Haleron greeted their founder.

Among the gust of wind and the sunlight stood a man; his deep azure clothing melding perfectly with the surroundings, his raven tresses seemed to reach the floor as they were tussled by an invisible hand. Deep emerald eyes glinted with intelligence and mirth from within the hood and pale flesh could be seen surrounding them.

"Where is King Ephraim? Where is my Grandson?" Harry said as he lowered his hood.

"Your grandson? Surely not, you are barely over seventeen." Said Commander Calbrion, his words laced with confusion, the pale face and beautiful features doing nothing to assuage it.

"Well I could say my great great great grandson, but that would be a bit long now would it?" Harry said, as if admonishing a child. Realization reached his mind as he noticed where the young man before him was sitting. The golden diadem which was engraved with sapphires that rested over his golden locks attested to the fact that Ephraim was no longer king. "So, time had taken him as well… I shall miss him; he was much like Sephias in so many ways." Harry added; slight pain marring his features.

"That is right, time had taken that which it gave, and Father is dead." King Saphriel answered. "And I believe fate has returned you to us, Grandfather…" He added as his hand clutched the oval shaped necklace. Within its confines lay a portrait of Harry and an eight year old Ephraim.

"You have returned, O King of Old." Commander Calbrion said, his voice was filled with awe.

"Damn Laeri and her imagination." Harry muttered as a mention of the legend was given. Idril just laughed from the sky above.

~*~*~*~*~

Laying among the (somehow) still clean bed of pillows that were strewed across his personal space behind the king and the queen (or the king and the king in some cases), Harry thought about that which he had missed the most in his trip. If a sixty year old voyage could be called a 'trip' of course…

The answer to that question was so obvious that he could not resist laughing. His silken robe of course… the comfort of wearing nothing but a flimsy piece of silk over his shoulders was the best feeling he had ever experienced. So now he lay in the middle of a sea of plush silk cushions wearing nothing but his precious robe, his mind lost to his own world and the voices of the complaining populace was lost to his ears.

Idril was somewhere above the castle, flying among a sea of colorful scales. It truly had been a surprise for her to reach the place she had been born in and find it flooded with brothers and sisters of hers. So far, in his eyes, Idril was the fairest with her graceful movements and shining scales. Focusing on the matter at hand, Harry concentrated on the secret 'not-so-secret-anymore' meeting.

"Word has travelled fast among the humans we trade with, all the humans of Middle Earth actually. The dark continent of Mordor has been seen to be active in the last few months and many fear the return of The Dark Lord." King Saphriel spoke, his voice low and his face set into stone.

Harry groaned from his comfortable spot in the floor. The men, whom were sitting around the throne in a grand round table, turned at the startling sound. "Well hell, there's another one here too?!" He muttered darkly, already knowing which Dark Lord they spoke of.

"Yes, indeed. Sauron had been defeated three thousand years ago, yet he seems to not know the meaning of death." Commander Calbrion said, his voice was laced with fear and awe.

"Let me guess. There is some kind of jewelry involved?" Harry said in a dry monotone. The men started to mutter amongst themselves.

"Have you not heard the legend, Elerossë? That of the One Ring?" One of the newest councilmen said incredulously. Harry stared at him.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Many of the councilmen flinched as the dark language of Mordor was spoken. "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." He translated. "Do not take me for a fool, councilman. I know the history of this world."

The man gulped and nodded swiftly. "I apologize if I insulted you, your honor."

"That, I am not. Your king is Saphriel, not I." Harry said, annoyance breaking through his impassive mask. "Now, what are we to do with this talk that has escaped the mouths of men?"

"The unicorns have received the news that the elves have mobilized. So have the dwarves and the humans of Gondor. They have all gathered in Rivendell, following the Council of Elrond. Apparently the ring has been sighted and all the information is to be relied on." Mutters broke amongst the men; denial was the most repetitive one amongst the outbursts.

"Silence, we need to think. The noise you are making will only cloud our minds." Harry ordered from 'his-spot-in-the-floor'. Saphriel sent him a grateful glance before he turned to his men once more.

"Harry is right, we must decide what we shall do." Said Calbrion. His fists were set in a determined stance and his jaw was clenched. Harry eyed him with appreciation, he was truly a warrior. "I say we lend them our whole military support. Our warriors have played babysitters for too long." Calbrion said, initiating the role he had as a councilman to start a discussion presenting his point of view.

"I say we stay out of it. In the years since its establishment Haleron has never been found, what makes you believe they will now? Our lands have the right to remain hidden; we would be treated like a phenomenon if the children of Numenor were to rise from the grave." Another man said, his white beard not showing the wisdom so many years of life should have given.

"I say we join the meeting in Rivendell, we have yet to get all the specifics. There might not even be a war!" Stated King Saphriel; his voice being greeted by hearty nods from most of the councilmen.

"We might arrive there with the intentions of peace, but we hail from a country they do not even know exists, if only in a vague legend that has started at the time of my parting from here. They are most likely to strike us down before our words leave our mouths. Yet, it is true that we do not have all the information to make a decision. War will come, it always does. So do not pressure the issue even more, enough blood will be spilled when the time comes." Harry said, his baritone reaching all of those in the room. By the end of the speech the room had fallen silent; the reason behind his words had reached them. "I say we collect more information, and from there on make a decision that will affect Middle Earth. I already know what I have chosen. In the meanwhile, Calbrion, mobilize the Armada and prepare them for war."

"Who will collect the information then?" Said the youngest councilman, his tone was smug as if he had just made a point Harry could not contradict.

"I, of course. Who else is has the talent and is there to spare?" Harry said as he stood from 'his-spot-in-the-ground' and walked across the chamber and out the double doors. Leaving behind a group of speechless men.

"I guess the meeting is adjourned…" King Saphriel said in a faint voice.

~*~*~*~*~

Up, down, left thrust, right thrust, back thrust.

Turn left, swing left, duck, ankle swipe, fast turn and strike.

Harry breathed deeply as he concentrated in his current task. The giant double bladed axe in his hands seemed way too heavy for him to lift, and indeed any normal man would have already fallen from exhaustion yet the strength given to him by his Dragon Mark made it seem as if he was holding a paper axe instead of the monstrous titanium blade. The variation of his beloved silken robe lay lightly over his arms and moved with a grace of its own.

The long sleeves barely reached his knuckles and they moved with the wind as the string that tied the silk loosely received the brunt of the impulse. Reaching below his boots, the hem was surprisingly impeccable and the shoulders were bare from the silk as his reckless movements made the robe slip from his shoulders and lay at his slightly bended elbows.

Not wearing a shirt, his skin glistering as small drops of sweat covered his chiseled stomach and his tattooed torso, counting the loose navy jeans he did not look like a warrior training for battle. Yet, that was exactly what he was doing.

Dropping the head of his glistering axe onto the dusty floor that served as the Training Grounds, Harry became aware of the audience that had surrounded him. Most of the crowd consisted of armored men, their un-helmed faces showing awe and puzzlement at the fact that he was barely out of breath. Some of the faces in the crowd he recognized vaguely, surely they were those of the Elite that he had been teaching in the last few weeks since his return.

Scattered among the crowd, were some of the children. Their faces were that of pure amazement and without having to probe their minds with legimency, Harry was sure they now wanted to wield an axe as well. Harry smiled at his people before he pulled one of the sharp edges of the axe from the ground.

Slinging it over his shoulder as if it were made of cloth, Harry placed his bare feet over the sand and made his way towards the castle. His training for the day was done; all that was left to do was read the tomes of Fire Magic that he had collected from the Library and rest the day away. Life was good for Harry Potter…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter was currently in his most unguarded position of his existence as his left foot slung over the arm of the sofa, his left hand was slung over the side and caressing the floor with his knuckles yet still slightly gripping the book he had been reading before falling asleep. His other hand was splayed above his head and his chest moved in the steady rhythm of his sleep.

The page of the book could be seen by all those who found their founder and as it was so Saphriel happened upon him as he had been searching for the Celembrimbor. Curiosity had killed the cat and the Current King had always been graced with feline characteristics, walking forward Saphriel turned his head sideways to have better access to the book and the image of a vortex of flame greeted him. Beside the swirling flames lay a title and the king could not resist continuing.

_Fire Elementals: Basics and Abilities._

_In the many years since the discovery of Magic, many wizards have asked themselves: Why do some of us have a better grasp in some kinds of magic than others? The most accepted response for the inquiry lay in the recent discovery of Elemental Affinities. _

_Said phenomenon is stated to occur rarely over the pass of many years and those blessed with an affinity are mostly biased in their spellcasting. The reason for the preference lays in the fact that their power varies depending on their affinity and the spells they wish to cast._

_Many of the Arts are purely dependant on raw power, which is a know characteristic to those who wield a Fire affinity and even if this fact helps them greatly, the obscure arts that depend on control to function seem to be out of their grasp most of the time. _

_Fire Elementals are known to have a vast amount of power at their disposal and not only from their core, but once something which contains magical energy is burnt by their flames their magical energy is transferred to the caster. Now, knowing this you may wonder why they aren't the most powerful magic wielders. The answer lay in the fact that accompanying the extra amounts of power comes a weakness. _

_Water, in all its shapes, dampens their magic in levels that do not seem possible. The sensation of being dumped into a lake to a Fire Elemental has been compared to the feeling of being locked in a dark room with a Dementor. Only one mage has been known to resist the weakness that water represents to a Flame Wielder and that is Harry James Potter. _

_Along with the powers of being a Flame Wielder comes the ability to have an animagus form that is closely connected to high temperatures or fire. The Fire Whip is also a well known ability that has been wielded by many elementals since its invention by Godric Gryffindor himself. The spell consists on a fiery cord of flame that springs from the hand of the Elemental, once casted it is almost impossible to stop and it is impossible to extinguish. Fiendfire is a Dark Wizards attempt at copying the characteristics of the Fire Whip._

_Blaze Vortex is the most aggressive a Fire Elemental has at his disposal, and in many countries the Ministry of Magic has banned this attack on the base that as the fires cannot be stopped unless the Elemental wishes them gone. The vortex is represented as a fiery snake that twists around the casters right hand and once it is completed it is expulsed forth in a parody of a tornado. _

_The damage that is—_

Saphriel had been so immersed in the literature that he had not noticed the fact that Harry had awoken until the second he had snapped the book shut. The sudden movement had caused the King to start and with a small yelp the elegantly robed man fell backwards and flat on his backside. His brown eyes snapped towards the Celembrimbor as he began to speak.

"Interesting read, is it not?" He said making slow movements as if to not scare Saphriel anymore than necessary. "Be that as it may, my old age did not allow me to continue reading. I am, after all, over two thousand years old." He said as he sat up and straightened his robe; the concealing charm prevented him from flashing every living being.

Saphriel cleared his throat as he jumped to his feet. "Yes, interesting indeed…" sweeping imaginary dust from his robes, he attempted to regain some of his composure. The fact that he was failing marginally did not seem to bother Harry as he had stood up and placed the book in his night stand.

"Were you searching for me? Or was it just pure chance that you came upon my personal quarters, in the tallest turret of the castle?" Harry said, half teasingly as he caught the blush that adorned the other man's cheeks. With the change of topic, King Saphirel's head snapped up. All semblance of the comedy was striped from the moment.

"The Fellowship, as the group that has been charged to protect the Ring Bearer has been named, has been seen near the foot of the Misty Mountains. It seems they had eluded our spies and they escaped our view when they left from Rivendell." Saphriel informed him. The gravity of the situation did not escape Harry as he assessed the situation.

"What path are they taking?" He asked, already imagining the worst.

"The Redhorn Pass has been blocked by a spell that had been cast from Isengard, and they know that as well, making the High Pass useless." He responded masterfully allowing Elerossë to make the conclusion on his own. The shadow that passed over his features told the king that he had understood.

"They have taken the passage through Moria, have they not?" At the grave tone in his voice, Saphriel nodded.

"How many days are they from the Capital?" Harry asked urgently as his hand moved in complex movements, items started appearing around him or were summoned towards him.

"A week on horseback, if you push it that is. Two in dragonback, but that would be much too obvious as your target is to gather information not tell them of your presence right away. Your magics would not help you either seeing as a Maia walks with them." Responded Saphriel as he moved out of the way of Harry's frantic packing.

Harry cursed and nodded at the same time, the small bag that appeared in his hand did not seem to be able to fit the sleeping bag, the pillow, the book he had been reading before, a stash of food he had summoned from the kitchen and the vials of potions he had been making for this instance; and yet Saphriel witnessed as the small opening that belonged to the bag was filled up.

The pouch, which was still the same size and roughly the same weight as before, came to rest over Harry's neck. The featherweight charm was apparently doing its work as he felt nothing at all. From below his bed came a ornately carved staff, its long neck telling tales of the rise of Haleron and the sapphire glinted to life as his hand made contact.

The trunk that had been unused since he had put it there was now opened and within he could see his faithful jeans, ones which now fitted him and had been charmed to self-repair themselves and with a weather control charm. Slipping them on, Harry searched for the black tank top that had served him so well before. Once he was dressed, he pulled the black dragonhide boots on and for the first time since his arrival to this planet, he was fully dressed.

All the while, Saphriel was watching as the founder of his land searched for any missing object an amused smile covering his lips. "Do you not think your hair is a bit on the long side, O mighty one?" He said mockingly.

Harry nodded absentmindedly at the ends of his hair, which barely caressed the stone floor. "Indeed," Harry agreed. Waving a hand over them he cut it to mid-calf, the long strands that fell to the floor were quickly banished. "Short enough, your Highness?" He responded in a brief moment of comedy.

"You missed your fangs." He responded, a smug smirk over his lips.

"Right." With another wave the front part of his hair was snapped, his fangs being cut just before his emerald orbs in a straight line. Not lying flat and straight as he had half wished it to, it seemed to be windswept to his left. The beaded fringe was left intact and it still reached the floor. Harry shrugged as he retreated from Saphirel's mind, having used his eyes as a mirror.

Taking the idea of the Kings mind, Harry conjured metallic clips with which he combed the long strands that fell freely over his face and got rid of the separation in his hair. Smiling at the result, Saphriel clapped. "It seems you are ready to part once again, my lord."

Harry smiled at him. "I am not your lord, Saphriel. I am your family, and I shall miss you greatly for you understand me more than any of your other predecessors." He said his voice softening as he spoke to his grandson. "I will see you again, be it months or years from now. Await my return."

Saphriel nodded past the knot in his throat. "I shall, Grandfather." Harry stepped closer and pulled the younger man towards him. The hug lasted more than a minute as Harry came to the realization that he loved Saphriel as a son. "Goodbye."The king said as the hug ended. "May the Valars be with you."

Harry nodded as he swept out of the embrace, grabbing the 'battle-robe' he walked out of the room and down the lengthy flight of stairs, leaving behind a man crying over the memories of his childhood.

~*~*~*~*~

Running across the city and towards the Training Ground as if a Balrog was at his heels, Harry called for his dragon. "_Idril, it is time to go. Meet me at the barracks, we are late." _He said, forgetting for second the fact that most humans could not speak Dragon and the guttural sounds that escaped his mouth could not have been human. Realizing his mistake as many of the haleronians around him gasped in surprise and puzzlement, he cursed.

The deafening roar above the city told him that she had heard his message. "_I come, olden one." _She responded to his words.

Reaching the barracks in record time, he searched the horse stalls for his faithful stallion. Nahar was silently standing, awaiting his master as Harry paced around the room searching for the best equipment in the stalls. Once the legendary horse was decked in the navy saddle that had many loose pieces of cloth hanging from it (he still had to find the use for them) and the giant double edged axe was sheathed at the white horses' side he strapped the long staff along the length of Nahar.

Making sure everything was in place and that nothing would hinder or hurt the stallion, he mounted him and walked him at a steady pace across the hall that formed part of the stalls. Once the afternoon sun hit him, half blinding him from his many hours in the dim stables, he searched around him for Idril. The dragon had perched herself within the only empty space within the War Quarter, meaning she had landed on the Training Grounds.

Harry sighed as he realized that she had caused a commotion, none of the warriors could train as she was taking up all the space. "Come, little one." He said once he was within range of the enraged warriors. Lifting his arm in the air he casted a particular shrinking charm that he had modified many years ago, before his eyes the sapphire dragon shrunk to the size of a kitten.

The startled yells of the men around them made Nahar neigh and paw the ground in annoyance, and as the tiny dragon took to the air and drifted towards Harry the men parted and became aware of his presence. "High one" They murmured as he passed.

"Ride like the wind, Nahar. Let Oromë be proud of his stallion." Harry murmured in the white ear before him. The horse neighed in agreement and prepared to bolt.

Flashing a last smile towards the humans, he pulled the deep hood over his features and waved goodbye to the men of his land. It felt like a farewell this time, and Harry was sure that this instance he would return before time took that which it gave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Having left the grasslands behind and starting the journey across the mountain so he could circumvent around the storm using passages that only he and Smaug had known about, he thought about that which he was leaving behind. The life as a king had always been granted to him since he founded the city out of a small, broken town that the world had left to its own devices.

Thinking back on all the decisions he had made for Haleron, he could not bring himself to regret it. The Fidelius Charm that he had casted so many years ago had started to wither away with the passage of time and it had kept the citizens safe from many of the dangers that plagued the outside world. Haleron was like a paradise within hell, a hidden piece of heaven. The weather never got too warm, or too cold. Plagues did not affect the lands and weeds did not grow amongst the crops. The concept of money was not present within her lands either, violence did not affect the cities and drugs were not used in its streets.

The cavern walls that now surrounded Harry were those of the last tunnel he had to cross before he reached the exit of the Misty Mountains. The morning sun that he could see from the opening in front blinded him for a few seconds. He had not seen the sun in over two days…

The fresh air which ruffled his ornate (for once) hair seemed like heaven to him as it smelled of forests and fresh earth, not like the cavers which smelled like death and swamped air. He took a deep breath as he pulled on the reins of Nahar, indicating him to stop. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of the Lake that oversaw the Gates of Moria.

Sighing in relief at seeing them intact, he guided his horse across the narrow path that led from the hidden opening of the cave to the lake below. Once they reached the shore of the lake, Harry casted a quick freezing charm on the water. Being the middle of January, the task was not difficult. Walking across the ice in steady steps, Nahar carried Harry across the lake and just onto the shore that was before the Gates.

The riddle that he was sure was there, did not present a problem to Harry as he already knew the password. "Mellon." He whispered and as the double doors that represented the Gates of Moria opened at his command, he sighed in resignation. Not only goblins and orcs resided in these deserted Halls…

~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Run ahead, my pretty." Harry said as he nuzzled Nahar's muzzle. "Let no orc, nor Goblin see you. Let no sound escape your hooves. Wait for me at the end of the tunnel." He added as he hugged his horse once more. The horse neighed once more as he turned and ran into the gloom of the tunnels, his hooves not making a sound, just as he had spelled them to.

"You are truly a wonderful beast…" Harry said as he casted a wandless notice-me-not over himself. His staff resting in his hand glowed from within, as if he had stored within. The sapphire fire glanced off the edge of his axe which was strapped across his back. It was not an easy draw, but he would manage.

"They come… and darkness follows." He whispered as he leaned against the stone walls, the corpses round him not assuaging his uneasiness. The sound of stone grinding against stone indicated him of the fact that the password had been spoken and that the Gates were opening once again.

"…He shall greet us with riches and meat that rips right out of the bone. The hospitality of the Dwarves shall be proven to be greater than that of the elves. Welcome companions, to the Halls of Moria." A gruff voice said, his excitement could almost be visible. Harry almost pitied the creature for this was no City of riches, this was a tomb.

"This is no city! It is a tomb!" Another man yelled, still not visible to Harry.

"Goblins…"Said a musical voice that struck something within Harry, but he had o time to dwell on that.

"Quick to the gates!" Yet another man yelled, his voice carried with it an authority that could only belong to a leader and Harry felt he could relate to him.

"Ahh" A shrill yell came from outside. The sound of flesh striking water reached his ears and Elerossë felt like he had gone blind and all he could do was sit in the dark and listen to the world.

"Frodo!"

The hiss of blades leaving their scabbards was the next sound he heard and it was quickly followed by the sound of hacking. "It's no use! Into the caves." Commanded another voice. This one sounded ancient and powerful, memories of Smaug were brought to his mind unwillingly and Harry could not help but feel heartbroken for half a second.

Collapsing boulders… That was what he heard next. "What now, Gandalf? We cannot drag ourselves through the darkness."

"Gather around me… The mines are not what they used to be." Said Gandalf as a dim light was lit. The source of the light came from a small rock atop the staff the old man carried and with a start Harry recognized the man. Gray robes and gray beard, Gandalf the Gray; he who had participated in Smaug's death. Harry clenched his teeth in frustration. Before him was the killer of his Mentor and he was supposed to help him.

The coolness of the scales alerted Harry of the fact that Idril was attempting to sooth his raging emotions, the wild flashing of his staff alerted him of the fact that he had been expulsing waves of aggressive magic. Taking a deep breath, Harry attempted to calm himself.

"Let us brave the mines, for our only escape lays in crossing these wretched mountains." Gandalf said once more as he stepped across the body of a fallen dwarf.

Harry's emerald orbs danced across the Fellowship. Four hobbits, a crestfallen dwarf and two humans; out of reach of the rings of light lay another figure. His stiff stance told Harry that he was frozen in place, and even in the dark Harry could see the golden locks that fell over the lithe shoulders. Harry froze in place as well when the man took a step into the light. Deep sapphire eye greeted his own, even if he was under many spells. He knew he was not truly being seen, but the beautiful orbs of navy stared across the Fellowship and towards him.

Something sparked within him and he felt like he could stand there for all eternity, viewing those eyes that resembled the color that had dictated his life in Middle Earth. "Do not be left behind Legolas, many things slither amongst the dark shadows." Gandalf said from his place in the front of the company.

The spell broken, those eyes left his place and drifted towards the aged wizard. "Yes… We are not alone."He whispered the words only reaching Harry's ears. The double meaning of those words striking deep within Harry.

**_Okay first meeting. Not as great as I anticipated, but what the hell… Okay so now that the plot has truly started let me clear some facts. Thank you for all of those who reviewed and if you have any doubts or compaints don't hesitate to ask or say! x}_**

**_Harry is 2345 years old. If it does not fit in the timeline, screw it xD_**

**_He is going to be toping. (hell yeah x})_**

**_He has a chibi dragon hanging from his shoulder. (Tribute to Karasu Kagami)_**

**_And here is a family tree so you don't get as confused as I was when I re-read it:_**

**Xxx=** I don't want to invent a name to be the pair.

**Family Tree**

Harry--

Sephias--Laeri

Camthalion--XxX Isilwen--Military Man

Finrod the Gentle--XxX Royal Elite… Commander Calbrion

Fingon the Warrior King--XxX

King Ephraim the Just--Male XxX

King Saphriel the Fair-- xxx

**Glossary (Elvish)**

**Elerossë=** Harry

**Aranel=** Shining Star

**Celembrimbor=** First King.

**Fingon=**Smaug

**Camthalion=**Golden Scale

**Isilwen=** Golden Flower

**_Enjoy and plz review ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sad Endings and Unknown Beginnings**

**By Servant of the Shadows**

**Chapter Five**

_Memories//Diary Entries_

_Parseltongue//Dragonspeak_

_**Author Notes**_

_**Thoughts**_

_**Warnings: **_Slash, mentions of gore, violence, Mpreg(MAYBE), OOC, AU, crossover, total disregard of HBP and DH, insanity, insanity and a tendency of irregular updates… Think I got them all… Unbeta-ed, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.

~*~*~*~*~

The darkness had become a constant in Harry's weeks of travel, but he did not notice much as his eyes always drifted towards the graceful beauty that walked among the fellowship. His golden hair, he had noticed, swung with each sway of his hips. Those vibrant sapphire eyes seemed to almost glow in the darkness and the pale skin was so luscious he could almost feel it.

It was truly a sobering thought, the fact that he was walking within a tomb. Watching the elf was a good distraction to the fact that it was wholly possible for the ring to fall within these darkened walls. Shadows and broken arcs were ever present and with every step they took, Harry had to make sure they did not spot him among the rubble.

The light he had cast with his staff had long ago been quenched and the notice-me-not charm had faded days ago. Harry dared not cast another spell within Olorin's casting range, not knowing how the wizard would react. His fear of discovery had increased to an incredible level and so he had resorted to exchanging his vision for that of his Ashwinder animagus, the snake's eyes making a perfect instrument within these dim Halls.

Idril, who was laying in a fitful sleep over his right shoulder, snorted a small jet of flame. The sight of the pure fire brought a prang of ecstasy over him, he was a true pyromaniac in every sense of the word. The sight of yellow to his right caught his attention and the fact that the disgusting creature, Gollum, was still pursuing the Fellowship sickened him.

"This place, I do not know." Gandalf said from his position in the lead. "Let us take a rest; maybe my memory will be refreshed." He said as his hat came off and his staff came to rest over his feet. Sitting down atop the closest boulder, the old mage took out a wooden pipe and quickly struck the flint. Small rings of smoke floated from his pipe and Harry could not help the small groan of pleasure that escaped his lips once the smell of burnt tobacco reached his nostrils.

Oh, how he wished to be the one smoking. Vanquishing all temptations from his mind, Harry became aware of the small hobbit approaching the aged wizard. He sat down by his legs and spoke in hushed whispers. The weight of the world lay over his shoulders and the weariness that was evident in the Hobbits face brought a sense of melancholy to his heart.

He still remembered how it felt to be in his shoes, how it felt to have the world depend on those who did not know how to defend it… "Something is following us. I can feel its gaze across my back; it makes my skin crawl and a sense of defense to spring within me. What is it that shadows our footsteps?" Frodo said, his voice strained in an attempt to keep his tone steady.

"The creature Gollum, he who wielded the ring for many years. It had corrupted him in many ways and it calls to him even now. Be wary for he is sneaky." Responded Gandalf absentmindedly.

"I wish he were dead. I wish I could kill him…" Frodo said, his voice tangled with a strange emotion.

"Do not ever wish for something like that. It is true that he is not a desirable creature, and for that reason alone you should pity him. The ring consumed him, and he did not have your strength when he wielded it." Said Gandalf harshly.

"I am sorry Gandalf… I just wish I did not have this burden. I wish Bilbo had never found the wretched ring." The hobbit said, his face reflecting the remorse he felt at his heartless words.

"So do I, so do I Frodo. Now, let us not linger in sad though and what ifs, why don't you go accompany Gimli. It seems he has been rather down since our entrance to the mines." The Ring Bearer nodded sharply as he stood from the ground and made his way towards the camp. The dwarf lay by the fire grinding a stone against the sharp edge of his axe, his face a mask of impassiveness.

Harry decided it was time to settle his own camp. He quickly rolled out the cushioning charmed sleeping bag and prepared for a restless night of sleep.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Three days passed in front of the stone archways before Gandalf chose the path to take. Three more days in which he could watch the elf, and three more days in which Harry could contemplate what the hell was wrong with him; he had still to find an answer to that question…

The quick, careful glimpses he had taken within the minds of the fellowship informed him of the fact that they all knew that they were lost. There was no problem with that seeing as they trusted the old wizard wholly. Harry had once trusted a wizard so, that trust was what led him to this immortal life.

Even in all the time he had lived, all the experiences he had had, Harry still wished to have died alongside his friends. The thought that he had forever to live cast a shadow over his eyes as his mood darkened. Living forever was not worth it if you had no one to share the journey with…

"Ah," The voice interrupted his shadowed thoughts. "I remember now, it is that way." He said as he put his hat on and grabbed his staff from the floor, his hand always pointing towards the left archway. Even Harry could tell that the old man was bluffing, but no one said anything as they prepared to more forth.

"How do you know, Gandalf?" Frodo asked as he came to stand beside the wizard. "What made you remember?"

"Remember? The air is fresher from that doorway, the one to the right smells of death and stale scents. I would not test our luck going that way, child." Said the grayed man, Frodo chuckled at his antics.

~*~*~*~*~*~

And then they were walking through the darkness once more. Harry and Gollum a few steps behind and both attempting not to be found. Idril was awake by now and scouting ahead of Harry, always too high up for the elf's sensitive ears to hear.

The monotone task of walking over the rubble and viewing the world in a twisted, multicolored world had bored Harry before he had started the monotony and by now he was about ready to jump in the middle of the group and scream bloody murderer… or ravage the blonde that walked to provocatively ahead of him.

Once him consciousness caught up with the thought Harry had to steady himself on air as he tripped over his own feet. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? The feeling of slamming his head against the cavern walls almost overwhelmed him. This feeling felt like an Imperius Curse casted over him, the sensation that fills up your whole being. The feeling that everything would be alright…

He had never felt this strong about anyone, not even Draco who he had thought was the love of his life. Truth be told, it scared him… the fact that he would give his life without question for the blond ahead of him. Never in his two thousand years of life had we witnessed something like what he felt.

The silence of the mines had long ago started to rub him the wrong way. It was true that it was a tomb, but even tombs had scavengers and he had yet to see a rat among the corpses and the rubble. It was not exactly fear of something else being here, he already knew there was something ancient and evil hiding here, but the fact that even this far up there was nothing but death. Besides, his hands hurt from having to scale across the rubble. He was not a goat, damn it! Yes, he was fuming once more no need to point out the obvious.

A wave of fresh air hit him, and the smell of something else besides dirt and corpses came as a relief. They were finally nearing the end of the Mines. Casting a glance upwards, Harry could easily make out the blue scales that belonged to his Andariel. With a quick whistled note he called to her. HE watched as the shrunken beauty maneuvered with the air and dropped altitude.

Twisting and turning, she came and just before crashing against him she spread her wings fully, effectively stopping her decent. He stretched his hands, cursing himself as his axe slammed against the staff, and caught her. She chirped happily, ignoring the frozen state of her master. The fellowship ahead of them also froze at the sound of weaponry.

No sound came for the next seconds and when the silence broke it was to a wizened wizard's quick brush off. "Let us not waste time when the exit is so near at hand." The Fellowship continued to move, and the narrow hall that they had been walking on for so long widened into a great hall that spoke of gigantic feasts and merry brews. And it all saddened Harry, for they were his unwitting neighbors. He could have helped them if he had been aware of the danger.

Harry took a deep breath as he calculated his next move. How was he to enter when it was an open space? Deciding to take the risk he took a deep breath and walked forth, as if he owned the place. No one turned around at his entrance; no one noticed his entrance… For they were all following the distraught dwarf as he yelled in despair.

"No!" he mourned as he took off towards the side room. The small room that had a vault in its middle, the corpse of a dwarf clutching onto a large tome resting beside the tomb… Olorin reached the mourning dwarf before the rest of the Fellowship as he lay sprawled across the tomb, the runic script on top of the tomb being covered from Harry's view by the dwarf.

"Here lays Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria." The wizard translated as he took off his hat in respect. The wails of the dwarf seemed like a hunted melody to Harry, and the small shaft of light that fell from a hole in the ceiling seemed like the world's farewell gift to the Lord of Moria. A taste of freedom in his time of death, Harry bowed his head in respect to the Founder's of this city as he became aware of the other corpses lain across the room. "So this was their last stand?" He muttered for his ears alone.

Gandalf bended slightly and relieved the dwarf that lay by the tomb of the tome he still held and read several passages from years past which told of great victories for the dwarves. A small nostalgic smile drifted in his lips as Harry remembered watching the younger race battling the wretched creatures. They had been truly magnificent in their glowing armor and great axes; they had been Harry's inspiration for the weapon he now carried.

Drifting towards the end of the room, where the well lay as a sleeping snake, walked a hobbit. His curiosity spiked and his intentions pure. Harry, always paranoid and always aware, saw him drifting close as an impending storm. The old mage still read the tome, grabbing everyone's attention.

Risking discovery, Harry slammed into the hobbit's mind as he bent over to pick up a stone. The world seemed to be crawling in an infinitely slow pace as he read Pippin's thoughts. The stone, now poised above the deep chasm, dropped as Harry's yell came a second too late.

"Stop!"

The tome was dropped as the wizard turned towards the door, where the yell had come from. The sound of the rock slamming against the stone walls was the only sound that could be heard as the room froze in itself. And then…silence.

Idril huffed in annoyance as she stared at the hobbit, her tongue slithering over her sharp fangs in a menacing way. No one dared move and no one dared speak. Harry was relieved and annoyed at the same time.

On one hand he had been discovered in the worst way possible and on the other he had stopped thinking about how to introduce himself once the company discovered his presence. "I-" He said, glad for the deep hood that covered his pink dusted cheeks.

"You…" Harry heard, it had not been only uttered by the hobbits he had saved before and that fact confounded him greatly. Where had he met Olorin before?

_Boom! _

The startling sound made Harry jump as the fellowship turned towards the well. The hobbit lay frozen next to it, his hands wringing the hem of his shirt. They were not ready for a battle of this scale, none were wearing armor.

"Fool of a Took!" Olorin yelled at him. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!" He added, his temper flying. The younger of the two had tears in his eyes.

_Boom! Boom! _

"Enough! If you have time to yell at him seek a way to escape from this situation!" Harry yelled from his spot in the door, he could hear the footsteps behind him and the gurgled yells of glee. His anger was making his eyes shift, he was sure of it. No longer were they the peculiar and serpentine orange eyes.

Everyone in the room was speechless at the man who had dared to yell at Gandalf the Gray. "Move it!" Harry yelled. "We have an army of orcs, goblins and… a cave troll on our asses!"

He turned his back on them and slammed the doors shut just as an arrow slammed into his open palm. "Geh" he yelled in pain as he stumbled back a couple of steps and turned his back to the doors with the impulse. The Hobbits gasped as they saw the blackened arrow halfway imbedded in his sinew, blood dripped to the floor.

This, perhaps, was the turning point in their minds which snapped them into action. The two men finished slamming the doors shut and the elf took out his bow. The wizard and the hobbits unsheathed their swords as the dwarf jumped atop his cousin's grave.

"Let them come!" he yelled from his vantage point. "There is still a dwarf in these mines that lives!"

Harry snorted as he heard him, yet he closed his eyes as the black haired man neared him. "Break the shaft, and we will mend it when we leave this place." He said, Harry snorted once more. The man looked affronted for a second as the arrows kept flying off the elf's bow.

He gripped the shaft with his remaining hand and pulled it out with on heave. He grunted in pain. "What are you doing!? You will bleed to death!" he yelled as he attempted to stop him.

"Move, Numenorian. This does not concern you!" Harry responded back, annoyance and pain lacing his words. The man stumbled back as if he had been slapped. The remaining company turned towards them in surprise.

"How did you know?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"I know many things Aragorn, son of Arathorn. But this is not a good time to flaunt them." Harry said as he forced tears out of his eyes. A lone, crystal clear tear dropped from his hunched form and fell over the wound.

The sound of sizzling followed as the broken tissues mended together. As Harry stood straight for the first time in over two weeks he sighed in relief, the wound was gone and only a smear of blood was there to prove its existence.

Idril rested by the tomb, knowing she could not do much in her shrunken form. The Fellowship turned towards the mysterious navy garbed man in disbelief. "Troll!" The remaining man yelled, effectively making the company jump to action.

"Now, it is time to repay the favor…" Harry said as he turned his back to the fellowship and slipped the deep hood from his raven tresses. They cascaded to the floor in luscious waves as the robe was vanished from his body, the staff still rested across his back, but the giant battle axe was now resting in his hands.

Harry felt it before he saw it, the feeling of air being compressed as the door exploded. Pieces of debris flew around the room, but none of them reached Harry as they burned to cinders before they touched him. Behind him he heard a double hiss that indicated the unsheathing of twin daggers. He ignored this as wave after wave of orcs flooded the room, their back skin melding with the darkness behind and their shrieks rebounding across the giant room behind them. It was impossible to tell how many there were. And he did not care…

His axe met the first wave and casting a slight Banishing Charm as the blade met the feeble swords sent them flying into the darkness. Harry yelled in victory, his laughter starting. Killing was so much fun… Lifting his axe above his head he spun it around in circles before swinging it towards the recovering line of orcs with all the momentum the spinning had granted it. Maniatical laughter started to spill from his mouth once more.

The cave troll that had been forgotten for a few moments came back into play as he attempted to skewer the Hobbit that possessed the ring. Luckily, the young male jumped out of the way and the spear got stuck in the stone wall. He heaved, but it would not come free. An arrow flew across the room and imbedded itself in the trolls' thick neck, a second one came close by and as the spear finally came free Harry reached the Hobbit.

He stood in front of the Hobbit as he raised his axe menacingly and yelled at the brute. "Back you wretched slave!"

The thing only appeared infuriated as it roared at him. Harry smiled as he parried a thrust that was intended to kill him. This time the troll attempted to slam the wooden spear horizontally into Harry and as the axe came into contact with the spear, the troll rebounded from his momentum. Harry was still frozen in spot, the floor around his feet only slightly cracked.

Once it lay atop many of the orcs, Harry jumped on the brutes' stomach and slammed the blade of his axe into his neck. Blood sprayed across the room as the cave troll was beheaded, and laughter emitted from Harry mouth. He stood once more and continued his attack.

He did not see the expression of amazement that covered the faces of the Fellowship. The expressions of fear… Harry danced with them, with the flailing blood and the flying limbs, with the shrieks of pain. He remembered the day he had saved Laeri from the burning house and he was not in the mines anymore… He was attempting to save his children once more.

The house had become reaching hands and shrieking laughter, he fought against the limbs as they attempted to push him away from the bleeding children. Away from his family, and he laughed along with them. Tears falling from his eyes…

Instinct told him to turn and as he did his world became clear, he was in the Mines again. Behind him stood a stunned elf, his sapphire eyes glinting with puzzlement as he saw his face for the first time. His hand stretched as if to caress his face, ignoring the fact that they were separated by several bodies. Behind him crackled an orc, his blade poised to stab the elf. Time slowed and Harry saw as the blade lost altitude. Idril shrieked in rage as she witnessed what was happening, her small wings making it impossible for her to reach him before the probable happened.

Harry dropped the axe in his anger as he pointed a crooked finger towards the orc, his blood boiled. "Do not dare!"

The orc stopped in the action and the elf turned towards him at last, Idril reached the orc just as he burned to a crisp. The remaining orcs froze in place as the fire consumed their brethren.

"Vrak-hai!" They yelled in fear as they surrounded the fellowship.

"Great killer?" Gandalf translated in amusement and in puzzlement. "Never before had I heard the orcs name a person." He added quickly as he sped towards the now orc free doorway. "Never before had I met a human that mourned a dragon either. You are full of mysteries."

Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance at the reminder of Smaug. "Would you like to meet his daughter?" Harry asked sardonically as Idril dropped from his shoulder. He cast a wandless Engorgio Charm over her as she dropped. As she returned to her original size she roared, some of the orcs who had rallied around them scattered at the sound.

"Good evening, Dragonkiller." She growled at Gandalf the Gray. The wizard stumbled as he saw the expansive shape that belonged to Smaug's daughter. He nodded and gulped, not knowing how to answer. For once, Olorin was struck speechless.

Coming to an abrupt halt, the company became aware of their surrounded state. The orcs danced and mocked them as the Fellowship struck all those who were near, Idril slamming her tail and snapping her jaws to all she could reach.

Harry's annoyance was overwhelming as he slammed the butt of the staff onto the ground. "Inferno Arrecio!" He yelled.

A small flame burst from the top of the dragon maws, the top of the staff, and it scattered and danced among it's crevices before it finally reach the butt. Silence had encompassed the room as they watched what the 'young' wizards played his tricks. The blazing inferno that was unleashed as the flame neared the bottom was not what they had been expecting at all…

The fire danced among the crowd of orcs, leaving nothing behind, and before long the fire had had nothing else to burn. With a sigh, Harry absorbed the fire and all the energy it had consumed. He knew his skin was glowing by now, as were his eyes, yet he could do nothing about it. The energy had been too much to absorb and even now he had to rein his powers before they wrecked across the tunnels.

"Well… That was no pallor trick." Gandalf said as Harry summoned his axe. The blade came flying in his direction and with a practiced air he caught the handle.

"Sorry to not have met your expectations, Olorin." Harry replied in an irritated tone as he strapped the axe onto his back. His axe was still at hand. "But I do not live and breathe your words." He added as he conjured his blue robe, slipping it over his shoulders he became aware of the state of himself.

"Hell, I hate the aftermath of battles." He whispered to himself. Idril snorted as she sat a few feet away from the group.

"Why is that?" Asked one of the hobbits, the one who had dropped the stone if Harry's memory served him right; having heard his whispered words. Harry turned to face the hobbit slowly.

"Because the blood will take a while to clean off." He answered with a smile on his face. The hobbit gulped. Silence engulfed the room. "Now it would serve us right to move out before all hell breaks loose. I do not fancy going up against that which rests beneath these hollowed stones." He added as he turned to face Gandalf.

"It is far too late, I fear… Fire calls to fire after all." He replied sadly as a glow started to appear at the end of the hall. Coldness and darkness seemed like a constant as a low growling could be heard.

"Idril, fly ahead with the hobbits! Find the exit!" Harry yelled franticly as he levitated the hobbits onto the dragon's back. She growled in the direction of the glow, which had become stronger and a slight noise had joined the fray. That of stone grinding against metal, of a sword striking dragging against the floor; the growling had increased. "Go, Andariel! Hide amongst our people and we shall meet again." He said as he hugged her snout.

He let go quickly as he strapped the axe behind the hobbits. "Have a safe journey and may the wind be under your wings."

She roared once before she jumped into the air and flew into the darkness. The rest of the Fellowship became aware that the hobbits had just been substantially kidnapped and jumped into a flurry of questions and threats. The Gray just stood there listening to their complaints, not voicing a word in the exchange.

"Fly you fools!" He finally yelled as the Balrog became visible. The jumped at the booming voice and realized the proximity of the Balrog, which had them running in record time towards the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. Jumping across rubble and dodging pieces of masonry that kept falling from the roof. The tunnels seemed to have reached a limit at the awakening of the fire demon.

Without the hindrance of the hobbits and only a small impediment for Gimli's stout legs, they had soon reached the narrow crossing that had been named a bridge since the founding of the mines. They ran cross it, as if a demon was at their heels and with all intents and purposes a demons was behind them. Harry didn't need to read their minds to know that they were afraid.

The floor shook and Harry turned to witness the fiery whip surround Gandalf the Gray's ankle. Time seemed to slow down as he witnessed the fall of the gray wizard. He heard he yells that belonged to the rest of the fellowship, they were anguished yells and pleas for him to help him. Yet the old wizard understood that he would not help him. He could not help him… He had killed Smaug; he had killed his father, his mentor, his everything at that moment… He would not receive help from a vengeful child. And so he fell… Tears and yells following him as he fell, a gaze that felt satisfaction following his fall as well. Legolas yelled in dismay and fear as the presence of such evil grated against his very being, he felt himself fading slowly and he could do nothing about it.

"Ui!" He yelled as he felt the life force leaving him. "Ui, ui!" The fire whip came back up, ready to strike at the elf next. Harry felt his world twist and turn as he turned to the elf, the pale face and sweat covered skin that met his gaze made him angry and as he viewed the whip coming the elf's way something within him snapped.

Throwing the staff aside he conjured a fire whip of his own. The blue flames danced across his hands in a display of beauty and as he interfered the Balrog's whip, his own grew greater still. "Go back from whence you came from!" He yelled. His view a flurry of angry red, the Balrog roared in anger at the fire elemental.

Bringing up his fiery sword he attempted to strike the immortal, only to be stopped short by a bubble shaped shield. The fire danced around Harry as if comforting him. "Leave!" he yelled once more as he cracked the whip against its chest. It stumbled backwards and it yelped in pain as a wound appeared where it had made contact.

Daring to glance backwards, the met the sapphire eyes that belonged to the elf. They were pained and his skin became paler still. This time it was Harry who roared in anger, his dragon side coming out in greater quantities. His anger became greater still and without his consent he became aware of casting a Fire Vortex.

Already the swirling flames were burning through the sleeve that covered his right arm, the fire whip still present in his left one. The overcharge he had received at the burning of the orcs made the Vortex run out of his control, burning through his skin from the warmth. Scales sprouted from where he had been burned by his fire and further up his arm they went, his dormant dragon protecting him.

The fire burned greater still, his Ashwinder reacting to his need to destroy the evil that stood before him. His phoenix still dormant in the exchange promised a healing method for the ill elf. In a great heave, the Vortex left his limb and assaulted the demon. At first it seemed to not have worked, but before long the Balrog shrieked in pain.

The swirling flames consumed the demon and it kept going into the deep recesses of the tunnels, intending to leave nothing behind. And so the Bridge of Khazad-Dum fell…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Harry turned around, exhausted and afraid for the elf he became aware of the state of said elf. He had collapsed to the ground; the remaining company had surrounded their fallen brethren. He was panting by now and his face reflected pain, fear was sketched across Harry's. He fell to his knees beside the elf and caressed the long strands of pure gold.

They felt softer than silk; he could not stop himself from thinking. For the first time since the death of his friends, he cried real heartfelt tears. They fell from his eyes in torrents and as they plopped against the elf's face they seemed to glow.

Absorbed by the light creature, Legolas seemed to be getting better. His panting calmed and his painful expression vanished; peace seemed to radiate from his form. Harry sighed in relief as he stopped the flow of tears that splattered lightly on Legolas' cheeks.

"I had never seen anyone able to reverse a fading…"Aragorn whispered in awe. "I thought we had lost him as well."

Harry ignored his words as he scooped up the elf in his arms. Gently, as if to not wake him, he stood Aragorn seemed like he was about to complain. With a quick glare towards the man, Harry walked forward. As expected the two men and the dwarf followed behind him.

The ground started to shake once more, which alerted Harry to the fact that the tunnels were about to collapse. Casting a shield around them as to not be hindered by the falling rocks, they walked to the exit of the tunnels. Harry's emerald eyes gazing lovingly at the elf in his arms, the world around him not concerning him at all.

He gasped in pain and surprise as the bright sun light grazed his skin for the first time in weeks and the fresh air which teased his long locks brought a smile to his face. The light that reflected from the scales in his arm reminded him of the fact that Idril was far from him for the first time in sixty years and that thought brought a lonely feeling in his heart.

"So it is true…" Boromir whispered. "You are but a child in a world of men. How is it that you have come to wield such power?" He whispered in awe and just a tiny bit of contempt. Oh, how he wished to be the one to wield such power.

"It is you who are the child in my eyes, human." Harry replied as he lowered the elf to the ground gently. "Now who will take care of the elf in the trip to my homeland?" He asked as he turned to look at Aragorn, knowing he was the one to offer himself. He just nodded as he picked the elf up and looked in askance towards the young man.

Boromir fumed at the worded bard. "You have yet to turn twenty and your arrogance far exceeds you." He said. Harry just ignored him as he walked a few paces ahead. Once he calculated the distance he turned towards the mortals.

"Do you trust me?" He asked them.

"Why did you let Gandalf fall?" Aragorn asked back.

"Because he killed my father." Harry replied in a monotone. Aragorn seemed shocked at the statement as he nodded yes to the first question asked. "Good." He added with a slight smile as he awakened the dormant dragon within him.

Where a young man of fair looks and ragged clothes had once stood, now sat a gigantic black dragon with wise emerald eyes; the dwarf yelled in affront as he drew his axe, yet he dared not make a move. "What are you waiting for? I am weary and I wish to get home before sundown." The great dragon said as he lowered himself to allow the mortals to mount him.

And mount him they did, albeit a bit slowly and overcautiously. Before long they had settled down comfortably. The elf sat first with Aragorn's arms enveloping him in a tight cocoon (to which Harry had protested much), next sat the ranger and behind him sat the dwarf. Last of all sat the imprudent man that had called Harry a child, and with a sour expression he admired the great dragon.

Emerald, serpentine eyes glanced around him before he jumped into the sky with great beats of air. The mortals yelled in fright as the ground below them became a strange memory viewed in fast forward. If someone had asked them what direction they were flying in, they couldn't have answered.

The only reason they knew time was going by was thanks to the slow decent of the sun. The moon had only started to peek out when gravity took its course and Harry maneuvered with the air around them. Below them a great expanse of flowers could be seen and in the middle of the field was a great lake. A flash of sapphire told them that Idril had just landed as well and the four hobbits were getting off her on wobbly legs.

Harry landed beside her gently, as to not jostle his passengers, and waited patiently for them to get off him. The elf was still knocked out and Aragorn had to help him down. Once Gimli touched the ground he sighed in relief and promised never to fly again, which brought a chuckle from Boromir as he stretched his legs.

"Mmm…"

The sound of moaning stopped Harry from transforming back, he turned his great head in the direction of the sound and met sapphire eyes. "Where… Where did he go?" He whispered at first. "Where is he?"

Aragorn was about to answer when he spoke once more, his eyes drifting from Harry to the rest of the company. "What happened to me and where are we?" He asked. Harry decided it was time to offer some explanations and so he reversed the animagus transformation.

"You were fading…" He whispered hoarsely, as if the fact pained him. "You almost died…"

Legolas turned at the sound of his voice and as their eyes met he stretched a hand towards him before thinking it twice and letting the limb drop at his side. "What is this feeling that makes me want to seek you out?" He whispered in elvish. "What is it that drives me to you?" He added softly.

"I do not know… Yet I feel it too." Harry whispered back in the same tongue. Aragorn respectfully attempted to stay out of the conversation, yet he was failing greatly as he blushed. The mood was broken when Harry fell to the ground, his breaths coming as great pants. Legolas gasped and attempted to rise, only to be stopped by Aragorn's hands.

"Harry? Harry!" Idril yelled from the other side of the company. She quickly stood on her hind limbs and took a deep breath. The silence of the night was broken as her roar echoed across the fields and into the city they had not noticed yet.

Harry stood to a crouching position and heaved, soon throwing up blood. The sight startled the company and Aragorn had a difficult time subduing the elf. "Let go of me, Aragorn!" He yelled over a second roar that was emitted by Idril.

A distance away a group of mounted men could be seen galloping towards them. At the head of the company rode a man dressed in rich silks and a sapphire crown. "King Saphriel!" Idril yelled in distress, the man at the head spurred his mount to go faster as he realized who had been the one seeking help.

The hobbits were fidgeting near Boromir as they did not know what to do. Once the company reached Harry the man at the head jumped from his mount, unicorns as the Fellowship could not help but notice, and hurried over towards the fallen human.

"Grandfather? Grandfather…" He said as he saw the pool of regurgitated blood. The Fellowship watched perplexed as the man who was older than even they call the eighteen year old 'grandfather'. The puzzlement quickly turned into disgust as he lifted the mages' left sleeve.

The flesh surrounding the limb had been burned so badly that the remaining pieces of skin were blackened and in many places the skin had fallen off. "He used an overpowered Flame Vortex, didn't he?" The king asked of no one in particular.

"Something to the likes of that… aye." Responded Boromir, his voice a monotone as he watched the king fret over the human he had thought of as a child.

"Bring me a medic. We need to move him to his chambers as quickly as possible." He said as he stood. "The rest of you lead our visitors to their personal chambers within the castle." He added as he watched the bedraggled group of mortals.

"Welcome to Haleron, the Land of the Phoenix." He said as he turned around and mounted his unicorn. "May your visit be merry…" He added as he galloped away, leaving them behind in a cloud of confusion.

_**Sorry for the delay, but lately I've been feeling exhausted so I haven't had much time to write. Thanks for the many reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! You deserve it x}. On that note, the next chapter will be mainly fluff so wait a little bit for it and again thanks for the lovely review!!! X}**_


	6. Chapter 6 really short sorry :S

**Sad Endings and Unknown Beginnings**

**By Servant of the Shadows**

**Chapter Six**

_Memories//Diary Entries_

_Parseltongue//Dragonspeak_

_**Author Notes**_

_**Thoughts**_

_**Warnings: **_Slash, mentions of gore, violence, Mpreg(MAYBE), OOC, AU, crossover, total disregard of HBP and DH, insanity, insanity and a tendency of irregular updates… Think I got them all… Unbeta-ed, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry could not remember what had happened, and sincerely that was a not a first for the unlucky wizard. Many times had he awoken with no recollection of what the hell was going on. Today seemed like a perfect example of that fact as he opened his light-sensitive eyes to greet the sunbathed world for the first time in many weeks.

He sighed in content as he turned his emerald eyes towards the open balcony and watched as the clouds passed by. Time flowed like this, his eyes watching nothing and his ears straining to their limit as he listened to the sweet melodies that could only be made by the chirping of birds.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he relaxed himself completely, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he plunged into his hidden memories. Watching each and every one of with a critical eye, he remembered the events that had taken place the day before the last. Coming up to the last one, he grimaced in distaste as he watched himself disgorge blood all over the fields.

It always happened when he overused his elemental abilities. '_**Speaking of which…**__' _He thought as he sat up slowly and revealed his arm, the one that had been thoroughly damaged earlier in the week. With surprise he raised his eyebrows as all that was left from the Vortex were black colored scars that danced across his skin in an odd pattern of flames, almost like a tattoo.

He sighed tiredly, adding one more to the collection… The sound of yells from outside his doors called his attention away from his arm, curses soon followed the sound of swords unsheathing and Harry could not help but wonder what was occurring outside his walls. The other fact that called his attention was the reason for posting guards outside his door.

A melodic voice reached his ears and he could not help his body from tingling with the aftershock of the power the elf had applied behind his words, which he could still not hear. He gulped once to get rid of the dryness that had suddenly taken over his mouth. Standing from his comfortable position in his bed, he made his way steadily towards the door.

Once open, he gazed into a peculiar sight. The elf, Legolas, was currently being held off by two spearman who were apparently protecting Harry from the evil being that requested entrance to Harry's private chambers. This information, he had plucked out of said minds before sighing in annoyance.

"It is not necessary to bar all entrance to my chambers…" He said with a hint of reproach. The three males were startled when they heard a fourth voice enter the conflict and as they turned towards the door they caught sight of a pale looking Harry.

"Celembrimbor." They whispered as they vowed before his unclothed feet. Harry frowned at the action as he told them to rise.

"I am not holding a position of power at the moment, so do not vow before me. As I have said before I am not you king anymore…" He whispered as he turned and entered his chambers, leaving the door wide open for the elf to enter. Once he realized that said male was still staring at his back in bewilderment he turned towards him. "Enter, before I change my mind."

The long tresses of gold spun across his figure as he walked inside, viewing the world below with twinkling eyes. "It's so high up." He whispered beneath his breath, not intending the other male to hear.

"I would hope so. I do not fancy splattering myself over the sidewalk of my own town. It would take longer to clean the mess than for me to heal." The raven haired male said, a small smirk over his lips. The blonde jumped in surprised at both being heard and at the words that he had responded with.

"What?" He replied dumbly.

"That it would take longer for the people to clean my intestines from-"He repeated again, wondering if he had hearing problems.

"Yes, I got that part. What I don't get is how you healed so fast when the night we arrived here it seemed that you were ready to be buried." He said irritated.

"What can I say? I'm a fast healer?" He said jokingly.

"Elves are fast healers… You, you are unkillable." He whispered in awe.

"Is that even a word?" He responded a smirk still over his cherry lips. The glare he received in turn made him gulp before throwing himself over the navy sheeted bed. "What you said is true to an extent. I cannot die, nor age." He said as his green eyes stared at the ceiling, a sad feeling entering his being. Nostalgia was it?

"I miss the days in which adrenaline filled my veins from excitement at the fact that I could die at any given moment." He added in a soft undertone, just loud enough for the elf to hear.

"How is that possible? And why did they call you by an elven name? Why did they call you the name only the first king could carry? How did you use your powers?-" He said in one breath, before he had to stop and take a deep breath.

"I could not possibly answer all of those questions seeing as I have already forgotten what you have just asked. Also, a light stroll across that place might speed up my healing process. I might be healed in the outside, but I'm surprised I'm not wobbling from all the blood loss I was sure to have endured." Harry said as he transfigured his robe into something more presentable. A tank top and some jeans.

It did not however, escape his notice that those beautiful sapphire eyes had drifted towards the revealed flesh that had been exposed before. "Now let us go, before we waste anymore sunlight." He added as the elf stood frozen in the middle of the room.

"Do you trust me?" Harry whispered in the slanted ear as he stepped closer to the blonde. At the fast up and down movement that could be named a nod, Harry smiled and grabbed a hold of the petal soft hand and smiled at the blush that he received at the action. Neither of the immortals missed the fact that as their skin came into contact, their world seemed to sharpen and clarify.

Legolas gasped in appreciation of the improved senses before it was abruptly swept away with the feeling of being compressed into a tiny opening. The scene he had been witnessing had changed from the Lord's quarters to the tip of a mountain. Snow dropped steadily around them as Legolas hugged himself in the effort to keep some heat to himself.

The man who had brought him here was a few feet away, still shocked about what he had felt. It scared him, the way that this creature of light affected him. He shivered, and not from the cold, as he turned around and gazed at the man who he had brought here.

"This is like a sanctuary to me. No other mortal, human or not, had ever been here…" He whispered over the slightly howling wind.

"Why?" He asked with his head tilted to the side, his long blonde locks falling over the forest-green robe he was wearing.

"Why is it my sanctuary? Because I can see the land that I have fought so much for, I can see the people that I had saved so long ago and I can view the world I had created with my very own hands." He said as his green-eyed gaze drifted towards the hands that seemed too pale for the amount of blood they had been covered in over the years.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at his change of subject, but he did not speak. As he had half expected, the raven haired beauty turned towards him once more. "Or the question you meant to ask was why have I brought you here?" As before, the blonde did not respond.

"I do not even know that myself…" He whispered past red lips, his eyes still searching his hands. The silence that had followed the revelation was quickly broken as the King of Haleron laughed slightly to himself as he turned his softened glance towards the Prince of Mirkwood.

The elf shivered as the powerful glance landed upon him and his pride was lucky as Harry mistook it for a shiver from the harsh wind that blew across the deserted mountain top. "Shall we go?" He said shortly as he took a couple of steps towards Legolas. He stopped a step away from him and stretched his hand towards him.

The wind tousled his raven locks as he waited for the pale hand to clasp his, a rare shaft of sunlight hit him from behind and Legolas could not help but stare. He smiled at the King before reaching for his hand. He looked just like an angel, and if he could've stared at him for a second longer he would've realized that Harry's lips had turned upwards slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

This time when they popped back to existence they were in warmer climate, or maybe it was just the way his face had heated up when he realized they had still been holding hands long after having been brought back to being. Elf's were not used to such close contact…

Around them the soft waves of a lake caressed a flower filled island. "Where are we now?" Asked the elf in a soft voice, still disoriented from the feeling of being squeezed through a space too small for him to possibly fit, as he looked around him.

"In the middle of the field I assume we landed at." Harry responded as his eyes stared at a deep blue flower.

"This garden rivals even those that are seen in Rivendell." He murmured as his eyes roamed the thousands of flowers that were within the island.

"I have never seen Rivendell myself, but I dare say that this is one of the treasures that my people value the most. It is a shame that they cannot witness it from up-close…" answered Harry, the last words barely a muttering.

"Why is that so?" replied the elf from just behind the male.

Harry started as he turned as gripped the elf by the throat. His eyes widened in surprise as he released the startled blonde before taking a few steps back. "It's not a good idea to sneak up on me, I could end up hurting you…" Harry said as his eyes fell to the ground once more, his eyes showed shame and Legolas could not tolerate it.

"It's fine." He said as he kneeled next to the blue flower that Harry had been staring at for so long. "You did not hurt me."

"But I could've." Responded Harry stubbornly.

"Not badly enough for you to worry about. I am not a flower that wilts under the pressure of the wind, Elerossë. I am an elven warrior…" He responded kindly as he stared upwards. The sky was clear and blue, not a hint of clouds in the sky to dim the happy mood that had settled in his heart.

Harry could feel the heat of a blush over his cheeks as his gaze turned towards the side, escaping the sapphire gaze. He had truly forgotten about that. The fact that he was not dealing with a fragile person, he was even sure he could beat him in several activities. Like running! Harry had never been good at running…

He shook the silly ideas from his mind as he heard the elf stand. "What is that, Elerossë?" He heard the melodic voice whisper. His emerald eyes drifted towards the elf, whose hand had stretched towards the direction of the sapphire statue that was smack in the middle of the flowers.

"Oh, _that_." Harry said as he stared at the stone replica of him. "That's me." He deadpanned. The elf looked alarmed as he turned towards the male.

"Excuse me?" He asked with confusion on his voice. Harry just nodded. "Are you sure you are feeling well? You do know that you were bedridden for about half a week, it's alright to admit you are not feeling well…" He continued, worry was now the most prominent thing within his voice. He was about to stretch towards and feel his temperature when the emotion that clouded the emerald eyes stopped him.

He could not decipher it immediately, but after a few seconds of staring intently at his eyes he understood it. It was gratitude and a hint of melancholy that could only be brought by love…

His hand dropped from its position in the air. All seemed frozen before Harry took a step back and smiled before fire engulfed him without warning. Legolas could not help but yell as his hand stretched towards the column of flames that was all that was left of Harry.

"Elerossë!" He yelled in fright. He felt as if he had swallowed rotten meat, his stomach burned with the desire to upturn itself and his heart weighted him down. He clutched his throat as he felt the blood leave his face. "Elerossë?" He murmured once more with wide eyes.

A melodic song reached his ears, a song of death and rebirth that only a person who had seen many generations of men fall could understand. Among the flames a dark figure was suddenly visible, wings separated from the main body and emerald eyes snapped open.

The song, Legolas realized, had come from the bird ahead of him. His hands dropped along with his jaw as he realized that the statue was the exact copy of the bird before him. He had been right, Harry had been right.

"H-how?" He asked as his voice cracked. The flames rose once more as he turned back to his usual self, his robe billowed around him and Legolas had to wonder how they had survived the flames. A secret voice at the back of his mind told him he wouldn't have minded if he robe did manage to disappear. He shook his head, feeling like a fool.

"Magic."He said shortly, a small smile over his lips. Legolas narrowed his eyes before turning to gaze at the statue once more.

"Sorry if I scared-" His words were interrupted by a loud bell that sounded across the town and still managed to reach his sensitive ears. Harry smiled as he understood the meaning of the sound. Without permission this time, he grabbed a hold of the elf's hand and Apparated. The sound of the '_pop' _was all that betrayed their presence there.

~*~*~*~*~

They landed right into his room, but Legolas had been slightly right about the fact that he was not feeling completely well as his balance swayed and he tripped over air as he appeared from air inside his room. His hand, still clutching the elf, dragged the blonde with him and as gravity took its course. He closed his eyes as they fell, his impulse made him slither his hand over the elf's waist.

His back hit a soft something and as he opened his eyes he realized that he had fallen atop the bed he had been occupying for a few days now. He realized the position they had landed in after a few more seconds as his mind jumpstarted itself from the shock of skin on skin contact.

Legolas, whose hand had been clutched as they fell, was now lying above both their heads; he had blushed profoundly as he also realized their position. His bended legs gave them a whisper of a space between them, yet they were both positioned around Harry's hips.

His remaining hand had mysteriously landed beneath the hem of his black tank top and was now halfway up his waist. The hand that clutched his waist burned him with fires he had never known as they both froze at the situation at hand.

Their impersonation of statues was broken once the doors that led to the outside world were opened. In came the whole Fellowship. Frodo and Sam were whispering to each other while the two twins where gazing around the room in wonder. Aragorn and Boromir came in next and it was a wonder that they were the first to notice the position the two immortals were in.

They froze in their steps which caused Gimli to crash against the two shocked humans. "What? What is it?" He asked as his head popped up from behind the two pairs of legs.

The sight that met him was that of intertwined long locks of blonde and black, flesh could also be seen, but what got him to blush was the fact that their lips were not far from each other. "Um…"

At the sudden silence the four hobbits gazed towards the bed and the awkward position got them as red as their blood vassals could permit. Next came in the two guards that stood outside his doors and at the sight, smiles broke across their faces.

"It seems that the King has finally settled down!" One of the yelled as he clapped. "Roy! Alert the staff, let's have a feast tonight!" He yelled as the other guard smiled and nodded before running off.

"Wait, no!" Harry yelled as he blushed and let go of the elf's hand. "It's just a misunderstanding!" He yelled again as he leaned on his elbows, not thinking it through. The action brought his face a couple of inches closer from the blonds and he could not help but notice the smoothness of his lips.

The elf, startled, yelled in surprise at the sudden nearness before flinging himself backwards. "_It is, it is!" _He muttered in elfish as he panicked. A second bell resounded across the streets before being followed by a second ring.

Harry sighed and groaned as he heard the cheers from the crowds that had formed around the building. "Long live the Potter Line!" They yelled, the innuendo brought a blush to both the males involved.

"I fear it's too late…" Harry muttered as his face fell over his cupped hands. He stood from his spot in the bed and sighed once more. "Prepare yourself, for this day has been waited for over a thousand years. Even if it is a fake engagement, shall we get ready?" He said with a sheepish smile over his face, his hand stretched towards the elf in the floor.

The elf could detect a plead of understanding in his voice as well as the note that asked for forgiveness. Legolas blushed as his mind processed the fact that they were now 'engaged', his blush worsened as he realized that a part of him did wish for it and the other was fighting his pride as he heard his friends laugh at the situation that had just befell him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later had both males sitting atop a long rectangle table that seemed to fit the whole town that lived around the castle. Even the maids and the guards were sitting beside the Kings and the nobles. The warmth and the feeling of family brought happiness to the clouded hearts of the Fellowship.

After several toasts and many kegs later, most of the townspeople had retired to their own homes. The drunken guards and flirty maids had also retired and the remaining nobles had long past left to rest their aged bones. The only ones remaining were King Saphriel and the Fellowship of the Ring.

"You shall have beautiful children, I must say." Said the King over a couple of drinks, his reddened cheeks attested to the fact that the liquor had affected him. "I cannot wait for the day in which my… great grandfather?... will be born." He said with a smile on his face as he twirled the liquid that was inside his crystal wine cup.

"He hasn't even been made…" Legolas muttered as his own cheeks reddened from embarrassment, his hand clutching his flat belly.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the motion and Gimli could not help but send a comment his way. "So you are the 'woman' in the relationship."He asked through a mug of beer as Boromir stared at the drunken king. Sam giggled at the barb before stilling at Frodo's movement; the ring bearer had long ago fallen asleep atop Sam's laps.

The two remaining Hobbits were merrily dancing and singing around the table, occasionally smacking a soldier atop the head and ignoring all type of conversation. Without meaning to, his mind drifted towards the path that the dwarf had carved across his mind with that simple comment.

He saw a child with slanted ears and emerald eyes, raven locks danced across his pale skin as he laughed and twisted around the tall grasses of Haleron. A smile came over his lips before he realized that he was not the only person involved in the daydream he was currently processing.

Emerald robes billowed in the air a couple of feet away as Legolas suddenly appeared among the flowers and the grass, his muscled stomach was swelled in such a way that was only possible in pregnancies. Harry smiled; he smiled like he hadn't in many years as he realized that it could've been possible...

His mind caught up with the world as Boromir stood with a worried look in his eyes and proposed to carry the King to his chambers, who was well past the swaying point from all the liquid courage he had consumed. Merry and Pippin dropped atop the table, sighing in content as they too readied to leave the halls.

"Good Night!" they yelled as they moved forward and towards the double doors that Boromir had walked out of a couple of minutes ago. Harry responded with a grunt as Legolas nodded wobbly, sleep was apparently taking hold of him.

Gimli and Sam ran out of consciousness a couple of minutes ago from different causes and Harry could not help but notice that only he and Legolas were left. '**Well, only me now**_. '_He corrected as he noticed the slight snores that left the elfs mouth. He laughed slightly before rising from his wooden throne.

He stretched forward and picked the blonde from his own throne carefully. The wizard had long ago picked the location of Legolas' chambers from the minds of the guards and maids. So he carried him there, doing his best not to wake him. His mind was lost to middle earth as he walked the empty halls, when he finally reached the double doors that signaled the entrance to the first guest chambers he had already made a decision.

The man who convoked strange emotions within him with just a glance, the man who captivated his attention so thoroughly was the prince of a kingdom. He was another race, he was mortal and he was young….

He could not bring himself to corrupt such a clean soul and he would not allow himself to be tempted by another trick of fate. The price that lay in his arms was way out of his league and with great sorrow inside his heart Harry lowered the male onto the pale sheets. He smiled at the elf as he caressed the locks away from his serene face.

He lowered himself and pecked his cheek slightly, just a butterfly kiss before smiling his goodbye. He stood from the bed and made his way to the door and as he closed it, he locked away all the budding feelings that he could not express, _those feelings he should not have felt…_

_**Wow… sorry for the crappy and short chapter, but I am suffering from chronic writer's block and no time to actually sit down a write. Thanks for all the support I've received, I would've surely stopped writing if it wasn't for you guys! I still owe a surprise extra chapter to my 100**__**th**__** reviewer, but I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a little bit more! **_

_**Again, thanks for the patience and I'll try to update soon! R&R!!**_


End file.
